Hearts of Shadow
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: What is a shadow? The true self. But what does the true self want? Freedom? Power? Love? These things can only be guessed at. Or is it possible that a shadow could actually desire someone? This one does. NarutoxHarem! Takes place during Persona 4.
1. True Self

**A/N: This is what comes of watching the Persona series so much. Bloody madness! I'm going to have to curb my enthusias, soon before I go totally out of control! But for now, for those fans of Naruto and Persona, I present you with this gem, finely crafted after several months worth of work and many many hours of research.**

**Now, lets go!**

_Is there a particular REASON why you're in MY home?_

_~Naruto. _

**True-Self**

Inaba.

A small, homely little town. One of little importance and even less significance. At least, it was once. Now, a murderer stalks these sleepy streets. He has already claimed one victim already. He nearly claimed a second. Nearly. But he did not succeed. The second victim's was to be Saki Konishi. She would have suffered the same horrific fate as the one before her, a certain beleagured actress known as Ms. Yamano. She would have been shoved into the television and left to die.

But she did not suffer that fate. Why, you ask?

Because another dwelled within the strange realm inside the television.

He had dwelled within the television for as long as he could remember, never aging, never changing. Always static. There was a strange bear here, too, but he didn't seem to mind him. Nor did he care for him. He was never thirsty. Nor was he hungry. He simply existed, and, until recently, had been content to do just that. _Exist._ Without so much as a care or need or want in the world. He understood that he _could_ leave this world, but until recently, he'd held no desire to venture out of the relative safety that it offered.

Until now.

Now, someone was throwing people into this world. Into his world. It had already happened once, and in his ignorance, he'd been powerless to prevent it. Now that it occured a second time, he was determined to prevent a second happening. A second death. That being said, it wasn't as simple as simply intervening.

He'd had some difficulty in tracking the girl down. Her scent was muddled. His senses addled. He'd thought of asking Kuma to guide him, but as usual, that bear was nowhere to be found when he needed him most. It had been this way ever since three children had fallen into this realm. The bear's tendency to trust bothered him. What if they were the culprits? So he'd hidden, watched as they wandered his realm, and eventually departed. Only when Kuma had shown them the exit did he reappear, chastising the bear a bit for his naivete, then thanking him for his silence...

_(Flashback)_

_"So what do you think of them, kuma?" The cartoonish bear asked, finishing his sentence with the usual "bear" at the end._

_"They're annoying." He whisked a hand through his blond hair, the unruly mess spiking at his touch. "And you, you're too trustworthy." He pinnioned Kuma with a gaze, blue eyes smoldering like dry ice. "What if they're the culprits? You might have just saved the enemy, ya know?"_

_"Sorry, kuma!"_

_"It's too late for sorry." The blond lit a cigarette to his lips and took a long drag, enjoying the nicotine. If there was one thing he indulged in, it was smoking. He had a strange, obscene fascination with cigarettes, particularly cuban cigars. He'd a never ending supply of them. This was his world, after all. "They're gone now. If they never come back, if I never see them again, it'll be too soon."_

_"It's unbearable!"_

_"Oi, oi..._

_(End flashback)_

The memory evoked a small smile across his whiskered cheeks. He drew the tattered cloak tighter about himself and kept going. No one was going to die tonight. Not while he was around; and certainly not on his watch.

Indeed, finding her had proved to be difficult. Defending her, was another matter entirely. Opening his hand, the blond revealed a twirling, glowing clard, bearing the likeness of the Emperor Arcana. He held there a moment longer, a devious grin twisting across his face as the azure light splayed across his features. He closed his fingers around it; a surge of power he knew and welcomed into the very core of his being.

"Come...Kurama!"

Crushing the card within his fist, the man summoned his persona and waded into the thick of things.

A man in a great flowing cloak emerged, bearing all the features of man and fox. Blood red irises regarded the shadows before it; the slitted pools of blood narrowing against the offending cries they gave. Nine tails of pure crimson lashed out the earth, flaying them into absolute nothingness. What his soul didn't slay outright, he dispatched quickly enough driving a clawed hand through the creatures as easily as one would a wedge of cheese.

Within seconds, only one remained.

_**"What the hell do you think you're doing, you little bastard?"**_

Master and servant turned, regarding the one kneeling with a keen eye. She was a person, or at least, she used to be. The other seemed to radiate a kind of darkness, a black aura of frustration and loathing made manifest in the dark radiance that surrounded it. Master and servant looked from one to the other, contemplating as they approached; it looked like some conglomeration of all things sick and twisted.

Neither moved.

"H-Help...me...

He turned, directing his stare toward the girl.

"Are you alright?"

She pointed.

_"Behind you!"_

The former went stiff as the would-be-victim lurched upright, her face twisted in a rictus of fury. He felt the shadow as it pounced upon him; felt her talons, felt them tear into his cloak and shear through his flesh.

"S-Stop it!" The girl cried, fumbling foward. "You're hurting him!"

The other smirked, golden eyes shining in sinister mirth.

**"Shut up! I asked him what he's doing and he still hasn't answered me!"** A demented cackle. **"Not that he'll be answering me now, with those wou-_urrrk!"_** The shadow's words stranged off into a cry of pain, as the blond jerked his head backward; her nose exploding in an starburst of scarlet. For a moment, her grip slackened. It was enough.

"What am I doing?" Ther persona wielder asked, a slow smile creeping across his lips. "Isn't it obvious?"

**"Why you-!"**

The shadow persona didn't even have the chance to scream as the nine tails burst out of his back and reared upward, dragging her off him and into the air. She dangled there for a moment, struggling, suspended by the deadly tide of crimson. She dangled there, flailing and screeching and thrashing, but to no avail.

"I'm saving the young lady over there." He pointed, his eyes dancing with dark delight as they swung back toward her dusty face. "Which means...

_**"No!"**_

_...I have no use for a shadow."_

The nine tails pulled as one, tearing the monstrous shadow-girl to pieces. Instead of blood, blackness spewed out of the eviscerated creature, leaving only a glow resemblance of her previous countenance. He considered destroying this one as well, but something stayed his hand. His tails withdrawn, he watched the pale spectre descend, slumping in an heap of sobs to ground

"You're me, aren't you…" she trailed off, not entirely sure how to finish her sentence. She'd been blaming others for her recent circumstances but with the way the other had been speaking…maybe she had a part in it too? She glanced at the stranger who was her saviour. He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned aside, content to let her have her moment. Warily, edging toward her other half, Saki Konishi folded her arms around her self in an awkward embrace.

"You're me." She repeated, softly this time.

The purified shadow nodded.

"You're me." This time, it was not a question. It was a statement. The former shadow utter a sigh of pure bliss and shattered. She simply ceased to exist. In her place hovered a bright blue card, eerily similar to the one she'd seen the stranger use. It pirouetted through the air, landing in the palm of her hand. A warm glow suffused her body bringing with it an overwhelming sense of peace and tranquility.

"This is...?"

_"Persona."_

Saki nearly jumps out of her skin. She's forgotten all about her mysterious saviour. He's still wearing that damned cloak, and all she can see is his face; those piercing eyes of winter blue bore into her and he looks like he's going to lash out at any moment. At her. She steps backward, suddenly fearful; suddenly realizing that he might _not_ be an ally, that he might not be a friend. But he's confused her. What had he said? Per...

"Per-so-na?"

He nods and his eyes soften, the winter ice becoming more and more like the sunny afternoon skies she likes so much. But she's still confused, still fearful, still hesitant. She's baffled by him, by this place, by everything surrounding her. So she asks him, asks him the first question that comes to mind.

"What's a persona?"

"A shape of the soul." He answers, holding his fingers, forcing them together. She freezes, her eyes flying wide as a great giant of a warrior manifests above him, taking shape and form of a mythical creature that strongly resembles a human and a fox. Then its gone, vanishing back into the well of his soul with everything else. He's answered one, so she wants to ask him more. She wants to know who he is.

"Who...are you?"

"Naruto." The blond answers, suddenly gruff again. "This is my home." His eyes harden into frozen chips of artic ice. "And I don't take kindly to unwanted guests." She skitters back from him, raising her hands in defense. She doesn't understand. She doesn't want to understand. She just wants to go home.

"It's not like I wanted to come here!" Saki shook her head, unable to remember just how it was that she'd found herself in this place. Someone had...pushed her? She couldn't remember. She couldn't bring herself to remember the details of her attack. Only that there had been a television. Beyond that...nothing. It was all a frightening blur of image and sound, and her mind refused to make any sense of it. The mere thought of it threatened to drive her renewed sanity from her.

"I want to go home." she whispered.

"Eh?" The blond sweatdrops, confusion twists his features. "I didn't quite hear you-

"I...I want to go home!" Saki sobbed aloud, her fear overtaking her. "Please, Naruto-san, take me home!" She crumpled to the ground, eyes wide and unable to register all of the blood that caked her legs. She grabbed him and dragged him down with her, unable to contain her fear any longer.

"Oi!" The blond grunnted, surprise overtaking him as he struggled to catch the flailing student. "What the hell's gotten into you!"

"I want to go home." she blubbered, becoming increasingly incoherent. "I wanna go home. I wanna go home I wanna go home I wanna go home I wanna go hoooome..." He almost felt sorry for her. Rather, he would have, were she not trying to squeeze the life from him.

He could feel her breasts, not to small, not to large, pressed against him, into his chest. Her hands, soft and delicate, had at some point encircled behind his neck. Her hips, her curves, he had his hands there to steady her, so as to prevent her collapsing. No, he wasn't thinking how gorgeous she looked, nor how her sandy colored hair gleamed in the dim light; and he _certainly _did not pay any attention to the warm glow of her skin, a pale, sweet alabaster...

_Stop!_

He slammed a lid on that train of thought before it ran off the tracks and took his mind with it. He heard footsteps on a sudden, and became aware of Kuma's prescence, along the side of two others. _The fool_! He'd led the culprits back to finish the job! He scooped her up, carrying her as one would his own bride. He couldn't leave her here, not for the other shadows to find. Not for the culprits to finish the job. That meant he would have to leave.

Leave his realm and take her there.

_Out there._

He detested trying to go to the supposed "real" world outside. It filled his mind with thoughts long forgotten and feelings he dared not feel. It reminded him of sight and sound and things he did not recognize. The mere prescence of this girl; with her large eyes an dusty blond hair and slender curves...she reminded him of someone. Someone with all the aformentioned charecteristics...but her eyes were green..and she wielded a fan. _Aaargh!_ Thinking made his head hurt! But he can't just leave her here.

"I'll take you back." The words escape his lips before he can hope to hold them back.

"Thank you." She whispers, clutching at him. "Thank you so much."

"Are you unharmed?" He asks, holding her tight.

"I...yes." She sputters, flushing.

"Good."

He begins to walk away then, vanishing with her into the fog as it begins to spread. He leaves the approaching intruders behind, ignoring their shouts and cries, as they fail to find him and continue to search for her. For just a moment she thinks she hears Hanamura's voice. But that can't be possible. Not possible. Saki shakes her head and tucks an earnest sigh into her chest.

"Are you taking me home?" She dares to venture the question. She feels safe with him somehow. Vulnerable, and yet safe all the same. She dares to take comfort, with these strong arms as they enfold her, as they shelter her and carry her to her destination. She awaits his answer with an eagerness she's never felt before. And her heart thrills both with joy and relief as he answers:

"Yes."

Then, more quietly she adds:

"Are you going to stay with me?"

A pause, and she fears that he'll refuse her outright. Then, in barely a sigh:

"Yes."

Relief. That is the only way to describe the _fierce_ surge of joy she feels at his words; because if he's saved her once, then he can keep her safe again. He can keep her alive. If he is able to do that, then He is able to understand her, she thinks. He can understand her, and her pain.

She feels content enough to close her eyes now, but she doesn't. They're approaching a podium. There's a strange sight there; a rack of televisions each lined atop another. It looks haphazard and frail, as though it might fall apart at any moment. He steps toward one of them, and she gasps; because his foot's gone through the screen! She watches in awe and horror as he steps the rest of the way through; as everything begins to shift and fall out of focus. As she. Stops thinking. As her world falls apart. She has no way of knowing...

_This was only the beginning._

**A/N: YUP! Naruto officially exists in the persona universe! I know I tried this once already, but lets face it, it was hopelessly disorganized and I tried to add too many elements of different animes. That, and I lacked the skills then that I have now. I've been going through some of my older works and, just, wow. Some of those ideas were, just, well, strange. This one, wasn't, however. Its not a re-write of Facade per-se. 'Tis a retelling, and a much needed one at that, as I update some of my older works and brush the dust off the others. **

**Its hard having a hyperactive muse!**

**Also, on a side note, yes, Naruto is a shadow. How he became this way is up for debate, though he obviously maintains some of his previous powers. Now, it also needs to be said that he still thinks Yousue, Chie, and Seta Souji/Narukami in the anime are the culprits. Naruto will eventually realize they are not the ones at fault and will come to work alongside them And yes, Saki will have a large role in this story as the story of our enigmatic shadow expands, AND as he slowly develops his own mini-harem XD**

**Next chapter we get to see Naruto and Saki bond a bit...as he starst going to Inaba High!**

**R&R! =D**


	2. Sense of Self

**A/N: For some reason I've seriously gotten into the Persona series as of late. Dunno why, but after watching the animated series I just couldn't help but to give this story a much needed update. I'll apologize in advance for the lack of length, this chapter is sort of a prelude to the action, romance and haremy, & potential lemony goodness that is soon to follow throughout the series.**

**Look forward to it, ya know!**

_"The true self...its not something you can find on your own, ya know?"_

_~Naruto._

**Sense of Self**

_"Is there a reason I have to be here?"_

Saki Konishi chewed on her lip and bit back her inital reply.

Of course she had a reason for him to be here! Someone had tossed her inside the television, leaving her to die. Someone had tried to kill her. He'd saved her. Taken her back _through_ the television, returning her to her distraught parents. She wasn't about to let him go back into the television not without some sort of explanation. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to wrest one out of him just yet.

"Of course you have to be here!" she said instead, pulling him back into her room. The blond made no move to resist, allowing himself to be dragged toward the bed. At least, Ms. Konishi assumed this.

"Just as _you_ have to keep staring?" he quipped lightly, arching an eyebrow.

Saki flushed.

"I-I'm not staring!"

"You have, since I brought you home." the enigmatic blond replied. "Moreso, since _you_ brought _me_ to your room."

Saki burned, red as a rose.

"U-Urusai!"

The blond blinked, heedless of her embarassment.

"I was merely stating a fact. I fail to see why it would upset-

**_"URUSAI!"_**

A muscle jumped in his jaw, but he snapped it shut.

"As you wish." His words were cold, clipped, devoid of any emotion.

She'd no choice but to introduce him to her family as her boyfriend. After all, what else could she say? She couldn't claim him for what he was; a strange otherwordly being who lived inside of a television capable of calling upon the power of persona, the otherself. One she now possessed. She'd had trouble enough, explaining him, to Naoki_-her younger brother-_let alone her parents.

And it certainly didn't help that the blond was dressed like some sort of yakuza. Saki strongly suspected should she tear away his clothing, she'd find tattoos beneath all that cloth. Saki blushed anew at the thought; because at this very moment, she was having difficulty imaging her saviour in anything _other_ than clothing. Having nowhere else to go, her parents, in their gratitude for retrieving their eldest daughter, had insisted he stay the night. Hence the reason he was here.

Hence the reason he was now trying to escape through her television.

"You have to stay!" Saki exclaimed, dragging him away from the flat screen.

"I do not." he growled struggling against her arms as they closed around his waist, "Have to listen to you."

"You do too!" she insisted, trying to lock her legs against his ankles. She may as well have covered herself in grease, he slipped away from her so easily. Unshed tears burned on her lids, struggling to fall even as he shrugged himself free.

_No..._

How could she explain it to him? How could she say it? She didn't feel safe. Not by herself. The killer had targeted her once already, he could just as easily do so again. She'd not seen his face, but would that prevent him from coming after her again? She didn't think so. Next time she might not be so lucky. Next time he might not toss her into the television. Next time, he might...she didn't want to think about next time!

"Please." She whispered as he stepped through the screen. "Stay."

"..."

"Just for tonight?" Her words were more a small doomed wish, than a question. "Please?" Naruto paused. There was a silence. A terrible, dreadful silence. It seemed to stretch on for an eternity; a grisly pall of complete and utter quiet. He turned, his gaze reappearing over his shoulder, regarding her with a blood redi iris.

"I'll take the bed."

"Wh-Wha?"

"That is the first condition." The blond stated blandly all but launching himself from his post beside the television. He landed effortlesly atop the bed but did not dive benneath the blankets as she suspected he might. Instead he held up a hand, two gloved fingers sticking out from his fist.

"My second condition is thus: We have to solve this murder."

Saki's eyes flew wide open.

"We?"

"The murder of that reporter, Yamano." Naruto clarified. "I don't want anyone else being thrown into my world. I'd like to prevent that, as I did with you, but I can't be in two places at once. In all likelihood, the killer may throw in more than one person, in more than once place. In such an event, I would be forced to choose between whom I would save and who I would not. Therefore, I need allies to prevent this." He stared at her, pointedly. "You would be such an ally."

"Now wait just a second!" Saki blurted, cheeks burning. "Are you telling me I have to go into the television...inside that damned world again?"

"In all likelihood, yes."

"I...I...I don't know about this...

"I'm asking for your help, Saki." The blond pinnioned her with a gaze. "Are you refusing me?"

"O-Of course not!"

"Good." Naruto smiled as he flopped down amongst the pillows. "That leaves the third condition." He closed his eyes, folded his arms behind his head, and said nothing. It was almost as if he were daring her to speak up; just waiting for her to inquire. _Damn but she had to know_. Saki felt sick to her stomach; disgusted with herself for giving in to his sick, twisted little scheme. Blackmail! That's what this was!

"W-What's the third condition?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu."

"Huh?"

"That's a secret." Naruto clarified, grinning from ear, never opening his eyes to meet the surely withering stare she must've worn. He rolled over, offering his back to her even and perhaps in spite of her anger. Irate, she threw her pillow at him. He didn't budge. Any attempts to rouse him were likewise rendered futile. She glared bloody red daggers at him, fists clenched tight in aggravation.

"Get off my bed!"

"No."

"Now!"

"I'm sleeping."

"You're talking! You can't be asleep if you're-

"Goodnight, Saki-chan."

_"Aaaargh!"_

* * *

><p>Night came and went with alarming swiftness, leaving Saki uncertain of whether this was all just that; a dream, some wild flight of fancy concoted by her fragile psyche. When she saw her saviour lying beside her, that fragile hope, shattered. This was not fantasy. This was not a dream. This was all too real. She laid her head 'gainst the hard plane of his chest and struggled to focus. Wait a second.<p>

_Wait one freaking second!_

Cheeks burning, face aflame, Saki Konishi raised her gaze. Alarmed she was, to find that at some point, she'd ceased sleeping on the floor and somehow crawled into bed with him, the perfect stranger who'd saved her life. What's more, his arms encircled her, holding her tight as though she might somehow disappear. Blushing, fuming, she hissed in a sharp intake of breath and wriggled free. She scooted backwards, but her feet got tangled landing her squarely in the blonde's lap. Blue eyes snapped open and held onto an especially startled Saki with all the fury of an uncaged demon. He stared at her. At himself. At her again.

Back at himself.

Back to her.

Himself.

Her.

The anger died in his eyes, replaced by dry amusement.

"Well, now," He began slowly. "This is awkward."

Saki's parents would always wonder why they were woken that morning by their daughter's scream; followed by the harsh _crrrrack_ of an open-palmed slap against the face of some very unfortunate individual. But by the time they reached the stairs to her room, there was no one to be seen. Only a blushingly, bedraggled Saki Konishi, sitting amidst a mess of sheets and pillows upon the mattress.

They had no way of knowing that this scene would soon become a regular occurence for their eldest daughter. Starting tomorrow. And the day after. And perhaps every other day after for the next year. For now, they had no way of knowing; no way of sensing the individual, lurking just beyond their view, within the television. They did not see him as they closed the door; nor did they notice as he stepped through the T.V. seconds thereafter, his visage wrapped around a smug smile and a particulary large bruise upon a less than satisfied cheek.

"That hurt, ya know." He rubbed at his jaw, which surely must have been sore.

"Y-You deserved it!"

Naruto glowered.

"I fail to see how I deserve to be slapped for something I didn't do."

"Urusai!"

"Telling me to 'shut up' doesn't change the fact that _you_ were the one who crawled into the bed-

_**"U-RU-SAI!"**_

Indeed, this scene; nay, this bickering, this very way of life would become commonplace in the year to come. Saki Konishi no way of knowing just how inexplicably altered her life had become, the thread that was her life forever intertwined with the destiny of this boy. Alas, lacking the incredible gift of foresight, she'd yet to realize that many others, many other threads_-several of them female-_would intertwine with his. Some of them she would come to love, in time. Others, she would forever despise. And still others, well, that would be teling now, wouldn't it? For now, she was trying to beat a certain blond to death, not with a blunt object, but with her pillow, before he retreated, into the safety offered by her television.

"Hold still so I can kill you!"

_"Like I'd let that happen!"_

Ah, this year was going to be interesting one.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry if it is short! I had to start somewhere, so well, I figured it would be best to start here. Update will come regularly, as you've seen with my other stories. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to work on the next epically long chapter of Passing the Torch! Be sure to drop a review and let me know how I did. Long and lengthy or short and sweet, any and all feedback is appreciated XD**

**We'll see a bit of romance with other girls next chappy as our unfortunate blond discovers the epic drama that is highschool! Lol, I almost feel sorry for him already and I'm the one writing this ROTFL**

**R&R! =D**


	3. Desire of Self

**A/N: Back into Persona again, now that most of my systems have been confiscated by my family T_T Anywho, be sure to enjoy! I look forward to reading your reviews when I get back from work tonight =D**

_"Hmm...he's cute."_

_~Yukiko._

** Greeting of Self**

Uzumaki Naruto felt, rather than saw the actual collision.

He'd been tasked with escorting Saki to school_-a rather tedious and menial task if you were to ask him-_when he saw the car hurtling down the street. When he saw the girls, walking across said street, distracted by their girly gossip and such. He remembered sighing, eyes rolling as he released Konishi's hand. It was a pointless and meaningless thing, he'd thought, holding hands, yet he found himself longing for the warmth of her hand nonetheless as he erupted into motion, surging forward with a speed no human should possess.

Thankfully, Naruto had ceased to be human a long time ago.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Saki's voice cried out at his back as he sped past her. Naruto didn't answer. He was far too focused to even consider a response. His arms pumped forward like pulley, colliding with the girls, thrusting them out of harms way even as the roaring sound of an open motor reached his ears. Red and green hurtled across his vision, accompanied by the sharp blaring of the car's horn. He had time enough forth and with to come about and grab either girl as the car swerved to evade_-the hell?!-_presenting the horrified driver of the _delivery van _with the full view of the shadow's enraged profile. With a cry of as much pained agony as surprise, he clutched at the wheel and desperately stomped the brake pedal. Too litle, too late. The vehicle fishtailed as it roared past, lurching forward of its own accord clipping the blond full on as he spun to protect his charges. Striking his back like a sledgehammer.

_Pain._

He'd failed to account for the momentum. Again.

The next thing the boy knew, he was lifted from his feet and into the air, but not by the force of the impact as he'd initially expected. Years of honed instinct had kicked in, and his body reacted. He'd leapt, long, and high, effortlessly clearing both car and street both in a single bound, uncaring for the screams of terror either girl gave at the sudden ascent. He landed in a tense crouch, one arm wrapped protective and around the waist of the first and the other, the second. For she, at least, was emphatically female in her red jacket and black and white uniform.

His eyes took in a curtain of long, dark hair, lofting around a heartshaped face, from which eyes of black onyx shone. She was beautiful, in her own, fragile, way. Skin as white as snow, hair dark as night, the very sight of her gave him quite a fright. She trembled in her arms, sobbing soundlessly, fingers fisting against his jacket even as he silently willed his body to knit itself back together. There were certain advantages to being both of this world and the next in that regard.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Of course she wasn't. Her life had nearly been cut quite short.

His words seemed to have some sort of effect upon the girl, for she risked a glance up at him. At her savior. Naruto was cursing himselF even as her eyes shown with awe and admiration. He'd learnedlong ago just how the fairer sex reacted once rescued from certain-death situations such as this. And to his dismay, the girl didn't dissapoint.

"Y-You saved me." she began, softly.

"Erm...yes. I did, didn't I, miss...?" He suddenly realized she was a stranger to him. Granted, most people in this world were, as he'd never ventured outside the television, but he digressed. He peered down at her, this black-eyed beauty, and awaited her eventual response. Dear lord he hoped she wasn't going to faint on him. Thankfully, she did not. She flushed beneath his gaze instead, her pale cheeks burning like a forest fire. Eyes of blackened onyx strayed toward his sapphire, only to drift downward again once more; her hands wringing furtively in her lap.

"Yukiko..."

_By the gods!_ Naruto reeled backward at the sheer amount of moe he was witnessing. _She's cute!_

"It's a pleasure to meet you then, Yuki-chan." He replied, a tad too informally, to which the fire in her face burned even brighter than before. "The name's Uzumaki." He was suddenly loathe to give out his first name to her but it slipped past his lips before he could stop himself. "Uzumaki Naruto." Obsidian eyes fluttered open and shut with all the rapidity of a hummingbird's wingspan and he knew at once that the girl was committing both his name and face to memory. His act of heroism would not go unforgotten, not by her.

"I...um...thank you. For...um...well...saving me, Naruto-kun." She managed the words at last, eyes tearing up, beneath his baffled stare. "Thank you so very much!" The words erupted from her lips in a geyser of emotion flowing freely alongside her tears. She lurched forward and into his chest, nearly dislodging the other girl from his grib. It wasn't long before he felt the moisture seep into the fabric, but with his other arm occupied as it were, he could only try to return the embrace with a single hand; loosely patting at her back in a feeble attempt to soothe her cries.

At length, Yukiko quieted. Having cried herself dry, she hazarded a glance up at her savior.

"Thank you," She whispered, starry-eyed and mournful. "I...I owe you my life, Naruto-kun. D-Do you need anything?" She was sputtering rapidly now, babbling like a complete fool in her haste to speak. "Anything you want, and its yours!" Naruto grimaced, but pushed the matter aside for later discussion. While a small part of him rejoiced at the ego boost he was simply not the sort to simply take advantage of Yukiko. In that aspect at least, he'd retained his humanity. He felt a slight stirring in his left arm, and suddenly became aware of the second girl.

"Well, you're certainly welcome, but what about your friend?" His own gaze strayed toward his own comrde, he could feel Saki's gaze boring into his battered back. Was she...no. Could she possibly be? Impossible. She wasn't, actually jealous...was she? Eager to wrap up the matter, he brought her attention the limp form of the girl wrapped tight around his left arm. "Shouldn't you be concerned about her?"

At his words, Yukiko sat up, ramrod straight.

"Chie!" She cried, finally becoming aware of her companion. "Is she al-"she choked on the words, unable to finish as her gaze strayed toward her fallen friend.

Naruto nodded wordlessly, though inwardly unsure.

'I certainly hope so...

The second appeared to have fallen into shock.

Brown eyes beneath bowl cut stared straight ahead, listlessly regarding the way the car had come, her hands handing loosely around her green winter jacket. Like the first girl, she alswo wore a black skirt, though hers didn't compliment her colors-or her body-nearly as well as the first. She blinked at the mention of her name, however, slowly coming to as her friend took her and shook her by the shoulders.

"Wha...?" she blinked. "Where am I? What happened?"

Yukiko_-babbling at the words-_quickly summarized the events leading up to their near-death and daring rescue at the hands of the blond. He couldn't help but notice her lack of embellishment. She spoke the truth, right down to Chie's interesting choice of breakfast and the slightly dismal topic of their upcoming tests. But the moment the topic fell to their rescuer, he saw a strange, begrudging respect enter the eyes of the brunette. In an instant, he realized his mistake. He never should've told these girls his name, though he'd thankfully omitted where he was headed.

Thus, he found sweet _sweet _salvation...until he felt Saki's hand close around those battered bones of his right shoulder. Until he heard her voice, filled with enough venom to silence both Yukio and Chie as one. Even he as a shadow, couldn't help but cringe as she hoisted him to his feet. Troublesome woman! She was going to ruin everything! His escape included! Rage clouded his eyes as he turned to face her, and though neither Chie nor Yukiko could see, his eyes gleamed a dangerous, deadly crimson. She'd snatch their defeat from the jaws of victory!

"Let go of me this instant you-

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Saki asked sweetly, her tone promising pain if he refused to comply. "We're going to be late for class."

"I already told you, I want nothing to do with your school!" He hissed back, voice black as pitch. "I'm only attending because of the murders!"

"You go to our school?" Yukiko asked?

"Yes, he'll be enrolling as a junior there as of today." Saki confirmed, grinning proudly, reveling in every minute of his torment. "That's why I was absent. He doesn't have anywhere else to stay, so I've been making the necessary arrangements for him to stay with me."

Yukiko and Chie cried out in surprise.

"What?"

Naruto's reaction was slightly more vehement.

_"What?!"_

"Now now, Naruto-kun, we're going to be late!" She began tugging on his arm, leading the despairing shadow down the street, as though nothing had ever happened. It was with some dismay that he realized Yukiko an Chie continued to follow them, albeit at a distance. It would seem that Saki, in her desperation to distance her fellow classmates from him had in fact, achieved the opposite effect. He could feel their eyes on him now a piercing pair of eyes determined to know more about him, this mysterious saviour who'd snatched them back from the edge of death, who, apparently, now attended their high school.

_A thousand curses upon you for this, Saki Konishi!_

The blond groaned, recognizing his fate as sealed. He'd no choice. To solve the murders, he'd just have to man up and endure it. That didn't mean he had to like it, though.

"I never should've come here...

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I know its a bit of a tease, but I had to start somewhere. And what better way to introduce Chie and Yukiko, hmm? We'll be seeing Yosuke's reaction to Saki's reappearance as of next chappy and such. And why did someone try to mow down the girls when they've yet to enter the television OR become aware of the power of Persona? Was it merely a drunk driver? The killer, seeking revenge? Or a simple but effective plot device designed to bring the girls closer to Naruto? I think its quite obvious, don't you, dear reader? Regardless the plot thickens! One can only wonder how this event will effect their shadows when they meet them...*clears head of naughty thoughs* bad neon! BAD!**

**So...review, WOULD YOU KINDLY?**

**R&R! =D**


	4. Love of Self

**A/N: Alright! I've worked extra hard on this one, and I'm pleased to announce I'll be implementing the choice engine for persona as of next chapter, much as I once did with my earlier mothballed work, Facade. On that note, I'm so pleased you're all enjoying this story as much as I am writing such wonderful chapters! Your reviews keep me on the right track and they keep me writing.**

_"Oooh, you're such a jerk! But...that's what I like about you."_

_~Chie._

** Love of Self**

The rest of the day passed with alarming swiftness.

As luck would have it, Naruto found himself spared from the indignity of sharing a homeroom with Chie and Yukiko, as informed by Saki. As he was a third year, his homeroom would be with her. Not them. There were certain advantages to be a third-year after all. Their homeroom teacher was a meek little shell of a man, one whose name was not even remotely worthy of remembrance. Most of his classmates were friendly, amicable even. He wasn't called upon to answer any questions, and after introducing himself he was relatively relieved to find he would sitting next to Konishi. They were partners, after all. If he had to endure the grueling rigors of this horrid education system in order to solve the murders well...it was nice to know he wasn't alone in his quest for justice.

The brilliant smile Saki flashed him_-and only him!-_certainly made the shadow feel better about it though.

About the lying.

Officially their cover story was twofold: Naruto was a distant relative of Saki's mother's sister, come from afar to live with her and her family after his mother's death. It explained his outlandish appearance and also offered an explanation for her mysterious three day dissappearance. She'd attended the funeral with her "cousin", hence, her three day abscence. Her parents were perfectly willing to comply with the request of the one responsible for finding their daughter and returning her to them, safe and sound, further cementing their story in stone.

Lying was not a foreign concept to Naruto, but he despised it nonetheless. Lies were for the weak. Those who were either too foolish_-or unwilling-_to tell the truth or simply could not be bothered. Unfortunately, this was at times, necessary. If he were to tell the truth, if he were to reveal the truth of his existence to the authorities, then they'd never let him solve the case. An interesting and annoying conundrum. A classic catch twenty-two. Damned if he did, damned if he didn't. Hopefully he wouldn't have to lie anymore in the near future.

Time fled from the class like prey chased by a predator. By the time they ended he was almost grateful to be gone, to distance himself from the annoying buzz of conversation and other senseless sensibilites. They had work to do. Clues to investigate. Leads to follow up on. Suspects to interrogate. The police might know nothing of the killer and his motives, but a shadow? That was a different story. Naruto was privy to things that the common people were unaware of, capable of feats unimaginable by the human mind. And now that class had ended, as he stepped into the hall after Saki, he was eager to test them out.

That was where his luck finally ran out.

Nearly an instant after the final bell rang and a heartbeat after he opened the door for Saki, Uzumaki Naruto found his ears assaulted by the most familiar of voices. He was leaning his lips towards Saki's ear, just about to form the words, to tell her what he wanted to say when caught a flicker of motion in his peripheal vision.

"Saki-senpai!"

There were two of them, the one who had spoken and another. Both male. Students, judging by their garb. Headed their way. His eyes widened marginally, but not at their sudden approach nor the rapidity of their gait as they drew near. His eyes widened and his heart stopped; because both wielded the power of persona. He could _see_ their power, dwelling in the depths of their souls. The first, held merely a single facade. The second also wielded a persona, but his potential...gods almighty! All shadow could see the power of persona. It was merely another half of their selves. Just as they shared memories with one another. A sort of hive mind, just for them, accessible only in the television. And, just as his bretheren could see the power of persona so too could Naruto see the Wild Card ability lurking within the soul of this grey-eyed, silver-haired student. His body bristled instinctively, ready to flee, but Saki's words rooted him in place.

"Crap," the third-year murmurred beneath her breath. "Hana-chan."

"Who?"

As it turned out, she didn't need to tell him.

The brown-haired boy_-were those headphones around his neck?-_marched right up to them and, before eiher could protest, pulled Saki into a fierce embrace. Sake stiffened. Naruto growled. But it didn't end there. Even as the junior gawped back at him the second-year locked eyes with her, his hands tightening around her shoulders. Tears of relief shining in his eyes, the student_-whom Naruto assumed to be Hanamura-_leaned forward with obvious intent.

"Thank god," he whispered. "Thank god you're alright...

Saki pushed a hand against his face, eyes flying wide open as she shoved him backwards.

_Hard._

Yosuke staggered backwards, shock_-hurt-_flitting across his face at the sudden and abrupt recjection. Disbelief filled his features as he finally noticed the overwhelming aura of killer intent emanating from the blond. The grey-eyed student caught him by the shoulders, but whatever he might've said was drowned out by Konishi's cry of displeasure. Intense displeasure.

"What the hell, Hanamura!" shock and scorn flitted across her every feature, filling her with disbelif. "Why did you...why did you try to kiss me just now?"

"Senpai, wait, I can explain!" Yosuke took her by the shoulders and flung an earnest gaze to his companion. "Tell her, Yu!" He shook Saki vigorously when she shook her head. "Senpai, you have to listen!"

Naruto, gentleman that he was, couldn't be blamed for what happened next. He really couldn't.

_"Get your freaking hands offa her!"_

"Who the hell are you?" Yosuke demanded, clenching his now very much bruised jaw. "And what are you doing with Saki-senpai!"

The blonde's eyes flashed.

"Who am I?" He shouted back, uncaring for the stares his voice attracted, because now he _knew_ this boy. "You! You little welp!" He exclaimed vehemently, eyes widening in alarm. "I thought I recognized you! You!" He thrust a finger imposingly Yosuke's chest, though his eyes flickered to their surroundings. "You were in my world before." He hissed, so only they could hear. "You...and you!" His eyes flicked to Narukami. "Both of your reasons for doing this are unacceptable. I don't care what Teddie says about you. I won't have you trapsing through my world as if its your own!"

"Your...what?" Yosuke's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about Ted?"

"Enough!" The blond hissed, elbowing his way past them. "You're meddling in matters you can't possibly comprehend." He took Saki by the arm. "Stop before you get hurt."

Narukami moved to block his way.

"Finally found your voice?" The blond scowled. "Well, out with it. I haven't all day."

"If you're investigating the murder then we should work together." the wielder of the wild card, when he spoke, did so softly. He gazed at him stonily, but remained silent. Yu seemed to understand the blonde's retience at least, he thought he did. "You...you were the one who saved her weren't you?" He let his gaze glide to Saki Konishi, and the junior flushed heatedly beneath his level gaze. "That's why we couldn't find her, even after Yosuke fought his own shadow."

Naruto peered at him intently, refusing to honor them with a response. At last, he nodded.

"Yes." He admitted, edging ever so close to Saki, her fingers finding his own. "I was the one to find her." After a moment of silence, he squeezed her hand. "I was the one to save her."

"Wha?" Finally finding a voice of his own, Yosuke gawped at the pair, seeing them in a new light. Seeing Saki's hand, clenched firmly within her own. Her cheeks, dusted with pink. "You?" The poor boy, looked positively heartbroken by the revelation. Any joy he might've felt at finding her safe and sound had been utterly stolen away. Not by the realization that she'd been taken, but that someone else had been the one to rescue her. It burned, burned hotter than the sting of rejection. Someone else had been her knight in shining armor that night. Someone else had stolen her away, and her heart alongside it. His heart. Hanamura Yosuke stumbled off in a daze, unable to believe it; his eyes, his ears, his hands, trembling as they clenched into fists. The only girl he'd ever cared for was still alive. But she was dead to him. He could only walk away.

Yu's hand closed around his shoulder.

"It's not your fault." He said, loud enough for both parties to hear. He cast a gaze at the bodies milling about around them. "Let's take this to the roof."

Naruto nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, senpai."<p>

These were the first words Yosuke uttered as they cleared the stairs. Saki spared him a glance. He'd nursed a crush on her for god knew how long. She'd never given him any thought of acknowledgement, however, as her family loathed the prospect of her being with the "Prince" of Junes. She no long cared what they thought of her in that regard, but at the same time whatever meager feeling she'd felt for Hanamura had died on the night of her attack. She loved him, true, but he was more of a little brother to her than anything else.

Still, she managed a small smile, for his sake.

"It's alright, Hana-chan."

At the use of his old nickname, the second-year brightened. It must hurt a little, to know they'd never be together but he still had her friendship. He'd have to be content with that. Just as she was utterly content within her own relationship. With the blond who was currently bantering back and forth at Narukami Yu. The blond known as Uzumaki Naruto.

She could still feel the warmth of Naruto's body against her own, his right shoulder leaning into her every so slightly as they pressed their backs against the chain-link fence encircling the rooftop. The sun shone brightly upon them only few yards overhead, giving no hint as to the terse topic at hand. She could still feel Hanamura's eyes on her, even as Naruto discussed the matter of the murder with Narukami. They'd have been talking about the _murders_ if he hadn't been there to save her that night, she realized. All at once, she was reminded of just how much she owed the enigmatic blond.

He hadn't just saved her life. He'd opened her eyes. Shown her her true self, her true feelings. He'd seen the dark side of her soul, the half she never wanted to admit to, nor, show anyone else. The ugly half of her self that wanted to be accepted for who she was, matured now into a power that let her fight for othrs. The power of persona.

Naruto had offered to take her into the television to hone that power, but until now she'd refused. Perhaps it was time for her to admit her fears and move on. Idly, she wondered what Hanamura was thinking. After all he too held the power of persona...though Narukami had been the one to save him from himself, not Naruto. In that sense they were the same.

They each owed someone else their everything.

* * *

><p>Yosuke Hanamura was frustrated. Not at Saki-senpai; because he could never be angry at her, but at the blond by her side. He was torn, divided between rage and respect. Rage; for capturing the heart of the only girl he'd ever loved, and respect; for saving her from certain death. He'd met his other half in that place, the ugly side of yourself that you never wanted to admit to. Thankfully, Yu had been there to stop his shadows from rampaging out of control.<p>

He couldn't even begin to imagine what senpai must've gone through. He'd caught only a glimpse of the hell she'd faced, those disembodied voices tormenting her, mocking her, denying her every act of virtue and nigh but condemning her to death. He still had nightmares about it.

Saki seemed to be holding up remarkably well, however.

She'd since ceased holding Naruto's hand, and he'd have liked to think that was the defining point of their relationship, but her close proximity to the blond hinted at something more. Much more. Hanamura repressed a sorrowful sigh and pushed on knowing he had to get past this. He couldn't let his hope be drowned in a sea of regret. He had to move on and apologize, before his guilt consumed him again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, senpai." did she know just how much it _stung_ to admit that? How it hurt? Admitting it? Fessing up to his own failure? If felt shitty, that's how it felt. It was like swallowing a big fat piece of humble pie. But Yosuke Hanamura knew better than to led his pride rule him. He choked it down, pride and all, and admitted his mistake. And his reward, you ask?

Saki Konishi smiled somehow, and the gesture was warm as lava glow.

"It's alright, Hana-chan."

The very sight of it lifted his spirits into the stratosphere. There was no other way to describe it. Faced with that smile, Yosukefelt like he could do anything. Take on an entire army of shadows. Ace the midterms! Ehhh, maybe not the midterms...but he still felt like he could do anything! Even swallow his pride and suggest a compromise between his partner and the bickering blond.

"Yu's right." He insisted, cutting in on their arguement with such decisiveness that he startled even himself. "If there's anyway we can solve this, we've got to do this together."

Naruto shook his head emphatically. Ooooh no! He wanted no part in this alliance, whatsoever. He'd taken enough of a risk, in trusting Saki with his mission. He wasn't about to let a gang of persona-wielders invade his world, and demolish whatever shadows they found. The balance was delicate enough already. Still, he recognized the gleam in Yosuke's eye. Because he knew it well. The boy had swallowed his pride, and dispersed the bitter cloud of resentment hanging over his head. He could at least do the same.

"If someone else dissappears...you know where to find me." He threw a knowing glance at Konishi. It was an open-ended promise, of course. If no dissappeared then he didn't have to do anything. But if they did...well, he was going to make damned sure one else was thrown into the Television, just in case.

"How do you know Teddie, anyway?" Yu posed the question abruptly.

"I live in the television with him." Naruto replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's always been that way."

"Then how come we've never seen you before?" Yosuke asked.

"Because I didn't want to be seen." The blond blinked back. "Isn't it obvious?"

Yosuke seemed reluctant to accept that answer, but Yu shrugged.

"How does Junes sound as a meeting place?" he ventured.

"Oi, oi," Naruto rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I didn't say anything about joining up now, did I?"

"No, you didn't." Yu clarified as he stepped toward the stairwell. "We'll meet you there, then." Yosuke followed almost immediately thereafter, though not without a glance in Saki's direction as he closed the door behind them. And, just like that they were alone. A soft sigh settled upon the blonde's lips. Alone at last. Well, not quite.

"Go on ahead." Naruto reassured her. "I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

Only when he was certain she'd gone did the blond return from whence he'd come, silently stepping toward the stairs. He collided headlong with a blur of black and red as the door banged open, striking him in the head a glancing blow at the foot of the stairwell. The blond suppressed a groan. He'd had quite enough of being flattened today.

"Naruto-kun!"

The blond whippped around at once, recognizing another voice amidst the cacophony of voices and the throng of bodies crowding the hall. His eyes alighted upon the raven tresses and a red jacket and he couldn't quite keep the smile from his lips. Yukiko Amagi saw him at once and made a beeline toward the blond. There was a determined set to her jaw and the most curious gleam in her eyes. He had a bad feeling about this. A very very bad feeling indeed...

"Ah...Yuki-chan?" he tried to remain formla, but once again the suffix slipped past his lips. Oddly enough, she didn't blush this time. "What brings you up here?"

"Naruto-kun," she asked straight out, "What is your relationship with Saki-senpai?

"My what?" The shadow guffawed. He hadn't been expecting this!

"Are you related to her?" the Amagi heiress pressed as she stepped cloer.

"No!" He snapped back. "Of course not!" Then, as if realizing the timbre of his words and the spectators surrounding them, he added, "No, we aren't related."

Her face fell.

"Oh...

"Then...?"

"She's just helping me out until I find a place of my own." The blond hurriedly lied, cursing himself with every syllable, knowing at once that it had been the wrong thing to say. He lived inside the television. Not outside in the human world! So why was he lying to her? Why did he have the incessant urge to make her smile whenever she as near? It was maddening. She was maddening! He'd only just saved her, just met her, and already she held him in the palm of her hand! Damnitall!

"So...you don't have a place to stay?"

_Don't lie don't lie don't you dare lie don't you DARE-_

...not at the moment, no."

_Damnit!_

Yukiko's eyes lit up at his words.

"If you don't have anywhere else to stay, well...we could always use extra help at the inn!" she sputtered out, the words running together in her haste to speak them. "If you'd like to!"

The blond arched an eyebrow.

"Yuki-chan, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Yukiko Amagi _burned_ beneath his gaze.

"W-Well if you worked there then you wouldn't have to pay for room and board, now would you?" she argued. "Besides, we n-need help with deliveries this weekend." Naruto opened his mouth to protest, only to realize that it was, in fact, friday. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. Despite knowing this, he found himself arguing against it. "

"I really don't think-

"H-Here!" Naruto blinked a piece of paper was suddenly. thrust into his hand. Scribbled upon it was a number. Her number, most likely. From what little he knew of girls and numbers, when they gave you one, you were at the very least, expected to call. Sticking it into his pocket, he suddenly realized he was lacking something.

"I...ah, don't have a cellphone." he reminded her.

"You can borrow my spare." Again, before he could protest, she shoved something into his hand. A phone. She had a spare one of these? Incredulous, he pocketed the device with the number. He wanted to refuse Yuki, to tell her he had plans. But he really didn't, did he? It wasn't like the killer would strike again anytime soon._ Not like I have anything better to do either._ He could just as easily meet up with Saki tonight and handle the deliveries tomorrow. Of course, he could always refuse. Simple right?

"So...will you help me?"

Wrong.

Naruto sighed. He'd lost the battle the moment she smiled at him.

"Fine."

"And...Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?"

Something soft pressed against his cheek.

"Thank you...for before." Yukiko whispered breathlessly, departing down the staris before even he, with his considerable speed, could hope to catch her.

Naruto blinked as he watched her go. He grunted in surprise.

_Smiled._

"So that's what that feels like."

* * *

><p>"You're such a jerk!"<p>

"Chie, let me explain!" Naruto pleaded into the other end of the phone, idly wondering how he'd gotten himself into this situation. "I-

_"JERK!"_

Naruto winced as the sharp click of a disconnected call answered him.

-didn't mean to call you."

Damn these cellphones! He'd meant to call Yukiko's new number, but he'd misdialed, thus accidentally calling Chie. By the time he'd finished explaining who he was trying to call an why, he'd been left with a less than pleased brunette on the other end of the line. Apparently she'd thought he was going on a date with Yukiko, and, despite all attempts to convince her otherwise, she'd hung up on him. Naruto clenched the phone tight within his fist and resisted the urge to hurl it against the street.

What was with these women!

And he still had those damnable deliveries to make. Once again, he thought of abandoning his task, of shirking his duty. Once again, Yukiko's smile entered his mind.

He sighed.

"Damnit...

* * *

><p>The sun was going down by the time Naruto finished the last of his deliveries.<p>

A pounding rain drenched him as he splashed across the flood plain, holding an old newspaper over his head. The soggy tabloid provided meager protection from the downpour, quickly collapsing under the weight of the deluge. Soaked to the skin, he reached the relative shelter of the portico, where he promptly hurled the sodden lump of paper onto the floor.

"Useless piece of junk." He muttered, glaring bloody red daggers at the crumpled newspaper before returning his gaze to the weeping heavens. "It just had to rain today, didn't it?"

"It doesn't look like it'll be letting up anytime soon."

Yukiko Amagi stepped out from behind a column, looking similarly sodden in a pink kimono. He wondered how long she had been waiting there. Certainly longer than he. He also wondered why she was wearing such an outlandish garment out here, in the boonies. Not that he minded. Her attire lent strongly to the olden days, to a time when such attire was commonplace. A simpler time, before all the hustle and bustle of cities and the foul scent of smog filled the air. A simpler time, when women were merely pretty, not beautiful, unlike the young woman sitting nxt to him. The young heiress surely must've noticed his sudden attentiveness, because a swell of crimson rushed to cheeks and she flushed beneath his gaze.

"Oh...are you surprised to see me dressed this way?" She asked, answering his question, before he could even give voice to it. "My parents sent me out on an errand. I-It's not like I wear this sort of thing whenever I'm out of school!" She fidgeted a moment longer beneath the weight of his stare before continuing. "Do you like it?" Yuki's words were so soft he nearly missed them. He appraised her a moment longer, choosing his words carefully. Very carefully. Yukiko was indeed beautiful, but he knew better than to use those words. Nonetheless, she struck him with her beauty. It was as if he'd stepped out of the television and back through time, into a different era. His era. She was flawless, as pure as the white snow that would come with the passing winter. Her body bore only the slightest scar from the accident; a faint yellow bruise, a blemish upon her otherwise flawless skin, marring the nape of her neck. He suddenly felt an urge to kiss that spot, to make the pain go away. For the briefest of instants, he actually thought about it.

Instead, he settled with a soft-sounding reply, barely audible over the rain.

"I think you're beautiful." Naruto was cursing himself even as the words left his lips. _Way to stick your foot in your mouth, idiot!_ Yukiko went rigid, overlarge eyes flying wide open at his soft but sudden declaration. She was frozen, for all intensive purposes, unable to blink, unable to move, barely able to breathe. Naruto chewed on his lip anxiously, wondering why he actually cared, what she thought of his opinion. Why should he care for that matter? Why did he care what she said? Why did his very existence suddenly hinge on a series of syllables? Yesterday, he would've scoffed at such a thing. Now...

"R-Really?"

...relief crashed over him like a wave, obliterating his anxiety in an instant. There were suddenly so may things he wanted to say to her, but he bit them all back at the last instant. Now was not the time for confessions, he told himself. There would be time for that later. Much later. For now, he needed to remain calm. Serene. He'd already risked too much by telling Yukiko what he thought of her. Anymore, and he risked compromising their friendship, tentative though it might be.

Naruto nodded slowly, silently gauging her reaction. He'd no reason to lie. He was traditional in that aspect at least. Why manipulate one with lies when you could just as easily win them over with the truth? Granted he hadn't meant to tell her that truth, but it'd escaped him nonetheless.

"Um...are you getting used to your new town and school?" she asked, swiftly fumbling for a new topic.

"Somewhat," He replied ruefully. In truth he cared precioyus little for any of the students. Hanamura struck him as annoying and immature, even if he now held a persona of his own. The moment he'd learned of Saki's determination to solve the murder, he'd been rearing to go. Seta Souji...the boy with the power of the wild card however...he needed to be watched. Would he suffer the same fate as his predecessor, former wielder of that infamous ability to wield more than one persona at a time?

...I'm glad to hear that." she smiled sofly. "It must be difficult, moving to a place you know nothing about."

_'You have no idea,'_ the shadow thought to himself.

"I've never been out of Inaba, so I wouldn't know what it's like to transfer to a new school...

"You should try it sometime." He suggested, pushing a hand through the soggy mop that was his hair, sighing as he failed to extricate the dampness from within. "I suppose we're going to be stuck here awhile though." Eyeing the ensuing storm, he silently reflected on his own tumultuous relationships. Saki was acting oddly clingy. He felt little to no camraderie with Yosuke or Yu. And then there was Chie...

_Jerk!_

"I am _not_ a jerk." he mumbled blackly. "She's the jerk. Not me...

"Naruto-kun?"

"Nothing, nothing...

"Oh!" eager to avoid his anger, she again redirected their discussion. "Are you getting along with Chie? I always leave early so...umm...

_You're such a jerk!_

"She's a real handful." the blond sighed, flashing back to their earlier arguement. "I just can't seem to get a handle on her." That was putting it lightly. The girl was a total tomboy! Of course, that held its own charm, in its own way, but not to him. He saw her as a potential sparring partner at the moment, someone to test his skills against. Nothing more. Something in those words caused him to glance askance at the Amagi heiress. A flicker of shadow tugged at her soul, her eyes alight with excitement. A small smile, wreathing her pale lips, as though they'd just shared an inside joke.

"...I see." Her words betrayed none of the sentiment he saw in those black pools of obsidian. "She's always full of energy, isn't she?"

Was that a glimmer of satiscation in her eyes just now? Surely he'd imagined it.

"Got that right." The blond grumbled as he wrung out his jacket. The glimmer of darkness was gone again, swept back into the depths of her soul. Whatever she felt now, she was doing her best to keep it hidden. Such a strange girl. Yet so infinitely fascinating...he couldn't bring himself to leave her alone.

"So I take it the two of you are friends?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Considering you're the only one she ever hangs out with?"

"Chie's very supportive you know." Yukiko smiled, softly. "It's always her who gives me the little extra push I need. We had our homeroom together last year too and I still remeber how we'd cut class sometimes." She adopted a wisftul expression, despite the dreadful deluge. "Those were good times...

"You?" Naruto exclaimed aghast, looking at the girl in a new light. "You cut class?"

"Is that so hard to imagine?"

"Honestly?" The blond chortled. "Yes. I can't imagine you cutting class."

Yukiko, clearly flustered by his words, couldn't quite find any of her own.

"Oh...I should get going." She decided suddenly. "I need to make tomorrow's arrangements with the chef. Our inn can't function without me right now." When the blond made no move to rise, she cast a curious glance at him. Only then did she seem to truly see his sodden clothes, only then did she notice his lack of protection from the elements.

"Didn't you bring an umbrella?" she asked.

He looked at her helplessly.

"Didn't think I'd need one."

She took his hand.

"You can borrow mine."

"But won't you-

She hauled im forward.

"I'll be fine."

"Isn't your inn closed-

"It's my inn." She sniffed uncharacteristically. "I can come and go as I please."

"Shouldn't-

She pulled him off the bench.

"Oi!"

* * *

><p>Breaking and entering proved distressingly easy. Naruto guessed that the employees had neglected to activate the household security system before turning in for the evening. Shivering, he and Yukiko forced open the the windows and took refuge in the great room. Water dripped off them and onto the expensive carpet, soaking the once pristine floor.<p>

He grunted as his foot struck something hard.

"Ouch!" He grimaced, muttering an impreciation under his breath."Son of a-

"Sorry!" Yukiko hissed back, fumbling at a switch.

She turned on the lights.

"I'm sorry about the mess," she apologized, shaking the rain from her dark hair. "It's the busy season and we haven't had the chance to clean this room yet." Her back turned, Naruto afforded the room a swift glance of bemusement. Heavy drapes and mothballed curtains lay scattered haphazardy amongst the storage room, tossed amidst dressers and tables and all manner of item that held asbolutely no business in being in the same century together, let alone the same room. A small lamp, their sole source of lumination in the darkness, revealed a locked door through which they might've otherwise emerged.

Yukiko set her hairband down on a table as she fumbled with a nearby dresses searching for a change of clothes.

"My mother used to wear these all the time." She explained, smiling sheepishly at his incredulous stare.

He believed her.

"Hope you've got something for me in there, too." he said, glancing over his shoulder as he discarded the sodden jacket.

She kicked off her wet sandals and came in closer. Her striking black eyes looked deeply into his. He caught another wiff of perfume, roused by the rain.

"Here's something for you," she whispered, and then she kissed him-passionately. Surprised by the heat of her ardor, Naruto took her in his arms and kissed her back, feeling her soft curves through their soggy garments. He couldn't help comparing her kiss to the one Saki had planted on him the first night they'd met. Yukiko's kiss felt less like a challenge and much more intimate. It was just what he needed right now.

Just what he needed.

Tenderly, he lowered a hand beneath her leg and lifted it, fingers stroking at the porcelain-colored skin. She gasped, whimpering as his fingers found the bare skin of her thigh, hands splaying delicately against the flat plane of his chest. Their lips came together once more, their tongues wrestling for contril-

Without warning, the lights went out.

Their lips came apart. They clung to each other in the darkness.

"What's that?" he asked.

Yukiko looked at him sheepishly.

"I think the power went out."

Naruto frowned.

"Well that puts a damper on things, doesn't it?"

Yukiko smiled; it was a gorgeous streak of white in the dark as her fingers found his face.

_"Not quite..._

**A/N: DAMN. Yukiko gets what she wants! Hope you liked it! I know its a bit of a tease, but I promised more, did I not? We'll see more next chappy and AAAARGH what the devil is the protagonist's name?! The anime has it as Narukami Yu and yet the game says its Seta Souji?! Ugh, I suppose I'll have to decided which. Anyhow, I'm off to work now, so hopefully I'll be able to read all your wonderful reviews next chappy. We get to see Shadow Yukiko and of course Shadow Chie as well next chappy so...**

**...review, WOULD YOU KINDLY?**

**R&R! =D**


	5. Beauty of Destiny

**A/N:WARNING! This story has LEMONS! Lemons I say! If you don't like, don't read, because the M-rated stuff starts NOW! I've settled on Narukami, because, well, it just makes more sense to go with what the anime and the new game says. Besides, it sounds better, wouldn't you agree? In this chappy we finally see the truth behind Naruto's flirtatious behavior and why he just can't seem to say no to a girl... Lots of good stuff in this chapter, and just a touch of fanservice. Enjoy! I nearly worked myself to death on this one!**

_"He's my prince! You can't have him! YOU CAN'T!"_

_~Yukiko._

** Beauty of Destiny**

A short time later they nestled together in front of a crackling fire. Wet clothes lay discarded upon the floor. Heaps of fluffy cushions and comforters formed a comfy love nest in front of the hearth. The storm still raged outside, but _inside_ wrapped up in one another, they remained safe and warm. Yukiko extricated herself from Naruto's arms long enough to tend the blaze.

"You're pretty good at that," he commented idly.

She stirred the burning logs, the glow of the fire burnishing her bare skin.

"I'm good at lots of things." she said. "I didn't think 'that' was one of them." Her cheeks burned at the thought; she'd lost her virginity to _him_ a boy she barely even knew. She'd half-expected to wake and find him gone and herself alone in the morning. There could be no describing the joy_-the relief-_she had felt when she'd stirred only hours earlier to find his bare form still wrapped around hers; those strong arms still cradling her tight against his chest like a lover should. A lover. Oh god...

"I can't believe we just did that," she whispered, more to herself than anyone else. "I can't believe we had...you know." She couldn't bring herself to use the word. Not yet.

"Any regrets?" he asked softly.

She looked at him for a long moment, her dark eyes inscrutable. At last, she shook her head, raven tresses swaying from the effort. This was entirely out of character for her. She'd never been even remotely interested in any boy; never had any time for a relationship. And then he comes dashing along out of the blue, wresting her out of harms way like some forgotten hero of old, minus the white stallon. Just like a prince. Her prince. Hmm...Yukiko liked the sound of that one. That settled it, then. He was her prince. And she, his princess. He'd take her all away from this someday; her family, the inn, Inaba, this awful stain that bleached her soul and left her heart in tatters.

Someday he'd take her away from this horrid, awful town, and its fake smiles. They'd go somewhere _anywhere_, as long as it was far, far away from here. They'd live together, just the two of them, without a care in the world.

Somewhere deep within her chest, Amagi felt a strange surge of glee at the thought. Naruto was her prince. _Hers._

_**And no one will ever take him away from us.**_

"Yuki?"

She blinked, drawn from her blissful reverie by his words, by the touch of his hands upon her bare shoulders. She shivered, and not with fright. Turning, she pressed her forehead to his and graced him with a smile, the like of which she'd never show anyone else. It was bright and pure an innocent, like the snow that would soon fall in the coming months. Suddenly, she knew her answer. Did she have any regrets?

_"None."_

Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"None, whatsoever?"

She kissed him in answerment.

He laughed.

"And here I thought I'd have to make you breakfeast to get another one of those."

She returned and snuggled beside him once more, drawing the covers over him. It warmed him more than any fire, he thought. It had been a long time since he'd rested in the arms of a beautiful woman, let alone one he had met less than twenty-four hours before: let alone one as remarkable as Yukiko Amagi. The heiress was flawlessly awkward in every aspect, if such a combination existed. Beneath that beauty she was merely an ordinary girl like any other, someone wanting to be loved. Someone worth loving.

She might be worth reclaiming his humanity.

"When I was younger, times got hard." She mused, her heart beating against his own as he held her. "Sometimes, a fire was all we had."

"I assumed your family was wealthy," he said. It dawned on him how little he had cared to learn about her-and what a mistake, that may have been. His arguement with Chie stabbed at him briefly, threatening to steal away his joy. Jerk! He pushed it to the side, determined to address it later. Not now. Not in the middle of a much deserved respite from all his worries.

"Not always." She shook her head and pushed her head into his neck. "Not when I was young."

A pale scar marred the otherwise flawless perfection of her left shoulder. He gently traced it with his finger.

"I made a mistake when I was younger." she said.

"I've made a few of those," he confessed.

His own chest bore a complicated tapestry of such marks, left over from years of arduous physical training, and his former career. A burn where his heart had nearly been ripped from his chest during a fateful battle. An old scar where he'd nearly lost an arm to an explosion. She explored them silently by the firelight, her eyes shining with questions. Where had he sustained such wounds, he could see the gears turning in her mind. She was curious, Yukiko was, but she kept her curiousity to herself. For this, he was grateful.

Those were memories of a life best left unremembered.

"More than a few." Then she treated him to an enticing smile. "You must think I'm a perfect idiot, sleeping with you like this." Her face fell at her own words as though she'd only just considered them herself. "You must think I'm so stupid. That I'm some sort of slut. But I'm not!" Her voice was rising in pitch, her thoughts turning frantic, beneath his unflinching stare. "This was my first time! Really it was! I've never done it with anyone else before! You're my first and I...I...I-

"Yuki."

She peered up at him, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Yes?"

"Stop talking."

"B-But-

Naruto entreated her to a soft kiss, his lips lingering on hers for what must've been an eternity. She melted against them, a soft sigh fleeing her mouth as he pulled away. It didn't matter how many times he did that. It always left her weak with want and need. Add to that she was naked and pressed up against him beneath the covers...

"Yuki," He repeated tenderly.

"Y-Yes?"

"Did I ever say any of those things?" he asked, looking her squarely in the eye. Any form of reistance she might've offered collapse as his hand found her thigh and stroked upwards. She gasped, eyes rolling back in her head, whimpering as he continued his tender ministrations. God, he was making her warm! For the second time in less than a few hours she found herself wanting him. Her need left her weak, susceptible, both to those words and those hands, and oh_...those lips..._

"No...but...

...but nothing." He said, his lips seeking and finding a sweet spot on her neck. Abruptly, he paused, eliciting a whimper of need from his dark-haired lover. "Although...

"Although?"

"Your parents are going to _kill_ me when they find out." he grinned sheepishly.

"Then they won't find out." She whispered breathlessly. "You can be very sneaky when you want to, Naruto-kun. Remember?"

He laughed.

"And you can be quite loud_...Yuki-chan."_

Her cheeks burnished beneath a heavy blush.

"Naruto!"

He pulled her close, inviting her kisses. They folded into each other, forming a warm, beating heart at the center of the cold, empty room. Naruto lost himself in the moment-and in her. For the first time since he found his way back to the world of the living, he didn't think about the murderer and his fiendish schemes. For the first time in a long time, he was at peace.

* * *

><p><em>(Sometime later)<em>

She slept like an angel, wrapped up in a blanket near the dying fire. Naruto studied her sleeping form, grateful for the warmth she had brought back into his life. He pressed cold lips against her cheek, for what must've been the upteenth time, chucking softly as she stirred in her sleep. He laid the note beside the lamp, where he was certain she would find it. He laid a kiss on her lips one last time, lingering in her and her warm aura of complete and utter contentment.

Then, he silently slipped away and into the television.

_Sorry, Yukiko,_ he said silently. _It can't be helped._

Had one seen the letter he left her, they would have found it read thus:

_Yuki-chan:_

_"Had an errand to run. See you tomorrow?"_

_Always yours,_

_~Naruto._

Naruto rarely blushed, but it'd taken him so long_-too long!-_to decide what to write. And god was that corny! If all went well, he might get back before Yukiko woke up. If not...well, he would have some explaining to do, wouldn't he? It wouldn't be the first time and it most certainly wouldn't be the last. But for now...

...there was work to be done.

Moments later, the fog of his world subsumed him, welcoming him home like a long lost friend. Naruto sighed as he drank deep of the thick atmosphere, devoid of smog and smoke, ladden heavy with emotion. Feelings ran strong in his world, and to him, they were naked as the sunlight.

Color splashed across his otherwise bland body; his white tee and beige slacks, rippling with his form, morphing into the long, flowing orange-black trenchoat and dark azure slacks for which he was so well known. Even as this change occurred, his weapon(s) of choice manifested upon his back, a slender naginata and black khopesh. Normally incapable of being wielded in tandem they were a deadly combination in the hands of anyone especially if that someone was a shadow. He ducked his head as the rest of his body slipped through the screen silently thankful that Yukiko's parents had neglected the old television in the storage room. Thankfully the television had been a flatscreen, allowing for easy accomodation.

Effortlessly gliding from one dimension the next, the blond stepped through the screen and into the fog shrouded world he called home. And as luck would have it, he was not alone. Whereas he'd wanted time to reflect on what he'd done_-and the love he'd made-_he instead found himself assailed by sights and sounds and voices. Froning, the blond drew his weapon and advanced into the mist, the fog parting like curtain before his eyes of piercing sapphire. What he saw there left his blood boiling.

_Narukami Yu was here._

Blue eyes bulged in incomprehension as he saw Narukami and the others wading through the shopping district, that pale reflection of the reality they knew. Satonka and Konishi were with them. Here, in his world. For a brief instant, he felt guilt. He pushed it aside and followed after them.

Dropping soundlessly from his perch, the blond observed the proceedings with a ghastly glower. He hadn't expected them to return so soon. Hadn't expected Teddie to trust to easily, nor Saki, to show him where they'd first met. She led Narukami through the wreckage of Konishi Liquors, through the debris left behind by her shadow's rampage, and the blond was slightly startled to realize that there was more damage than last ime. In a instant he recognizeed the upturned street, the ravaged roof bearing all the signs of a pitched battle. He could still hear the whispers, shadow that he was.

This was where Yosuke had fought his shadow. Where he'd learned to accept his other self.

But for Naruto, this place held a special significance. Thsi was where Saki, had first come into his life. The first person to drag him back to reality, and he'd met her in this place. Had he betrayed her by sleeping with Yukiko? He wanted to think otherwise. However, he couldn't help but feel somewhat proud of his partner. Until recently she'd blatantly refuted all offers of assistance, all attempts to train or otherwise enter his world. Until now. Now, resolution shone in her eyes.

Fury flickered in his.

_"What did I say about coming here?"_

Five pairs of eyes_-one of which belonged to a bear-_snapped up at the amount of venom in the blonde's voice. _Four_ pairs of eyes cowered as the blond crashed into the street feet first; concrete splintering beneath his boots, making no effort to soften his landing. The shadow stood woodenly, eyes alighting upon Konishi for the briefest of instant before they snapped back toward the one responsible for their arrival here. Eye blazing upon their guide, he stepped forward...

...and promptly rapped the bear upon the head.

**"TEDDIE!"** He bellowed loudly as he knocked the bear over. "What did I tell you about bringing people into our world?!"

The bear quivered beneath his gaze.

"Sorry, kuma!"

"Naruto, its alright!" Saki soothed the distraught shadow. "They thought if I returned to the scene of the crime that I'd remember something." The blond brightened, albeit briefly. Her words made sense, though he was loathe to admit it. If she remembered something, anything, anything at all, it would certainly aid in his efforts to discover the culprit.

"Do you?" he asked, suddenly eager.

Saki's face fell.

"Unfortunately...no." The junior pushed a foot into the ground, as though determined to bury it there. "I only remember waking up here, and then you." Her eyes began to tear. "It all happened so fast." She shook, her body trembling as she seemingly rexperienced the horror of it all; of running for her life, of nearly being cut down by her other self. Whatever resolution she might've made faded in the wake of that all consuming terror that only the hunted could hope to describe.

"Damn." Yosuke sighed. "Looks like this one's a dead end, too...

"I'm sorry." Saki whispered, wilting beneath what she surely thought was everyone's disapointment. "I _want_ to remember but I can't...I just can't!" Tears trailed down from her face and leaked through her hands as she desperately tried to stifle each one. Naruto felt his heart break with the dropping of each one. She might've been saved from her shadow; might've accepted her other self, but the horrors of her kidnapping haunted her still. The thought that someone hated her enough to actually throw her in here, that they actually made an attempt on her life, was a horrible burden to bear, and the others saw this.

"Geh!" Yosuke raised his hands as she began to cry. "Senpai, I'm sorry!"

"Look what you did!" Chie seethed, temper flaring at the sight of her tears. "I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Why are you even here anyway?!" Yosuke snapped back, thrusting an arm out for the weakest member of their group. "I mean, you don't even have a persona!"

"And so what if you do?" Chie snapped back. "You still made her cry!"

Naruto bristled.

Idiots...arguing at a time like this...

_"Excuse me?"_

Yosuke shivered.

"Um, Chie, I really wouldn't if I were you...

"Wouldn't what?"

Too late, he realized, as Naruto raised a fist and crushed the card he'd been holding in his hand.

_**"Kurama."**_

The brunette scrabbled backward like a drunken crab as a massive black khopesh slammed into the spot she'd occupied not a moments, before. Naruto's persona leered down at her in all its hellish glory scarlet cloak billowing out in an unseen wind, baleful red orbs gleaming like a small supernova, pinnioning her to the floor with their wrathful gaze. Before she could speak the great god of a man reached down for her and hoisted her high, lifting her up by the scruff of her green jacket and holding her in front of is visage. The girl kicked futiley a moment longer before she realized Naruto had done the same to Hanamura.

"If either of you says another word, I'll kill you myself." He hissed, gesturing at them with the crooked black hook. "Understand?"

They nodded mutely.

"Good."

Scoffing, the blond dispelled his other half with a flick of the wrist; leaving the helpless Satonaka and Hanamura to fall on ther asses. Even as they fell to the floor, he'd already interposed himself between them, already pushing past a stoic Narukami and toward the distraught Saki.

"It's alright." The boy sighed. "Don't cry. Come here." He pulled her hand toward him and her with it. He held her, pulling her head into his chest, arms enfolding her in an embrace. Strong fingers stroked at the back of her sandy hair as the other held her tight, whispering soft nothings into her ear. At length, Saki nodded, the tears in her receded; the raw travesty ebbing into a dull ache that vanished soon thereafter. Nodding, Konishi stepped back at scrubbed at her eyes with the back of a hand, dashing the last of the tears from her eyes as they looked on. She didn't release his hand, however.

Much to Satonaka's dismay.

_First he takes Yukiko on a date...and now this?_ Her heart began to crumble. _That bastard. That soulless bastard!_

Anxiety bubbled up inside. Agony swelled within her soul. It wasn't fair. It just...wasn't!

"So...what is _she_ doing here?" Naruto directed a heated gaze toward Chie, his anger at their earlier conversation bubbling to the fore. "I don't seem to recall her being a part of this little soiree."

"She doesn't have a persona." Yosuke reminded. "But she was there when we fell into the television that first time...

Narut stared at the brunette for a long moment.

"Then she should leave."

_"Huh?"_

"The moment she loses control over her suppressed self, it'll become a shadow." The blond clarified. "The four of us have nothing to fear from it, but I'd rather Chie not experience something like that, if we can help it." Narukami nodded in response, and with Yosuke, suddenly edgy, edged toward the brunette.

"Satonaka, he's right. Maybe we should-

"Don't touch me!" She slapped his hands away.

"But-

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" Her eyes blazed. "Leave me alone!" She shouted! "You guys are awful! Despicable! I hope you die!"

Before either persona user could calm the brunette she took off, sprinting away in the opposite direction. It wasn't long before she was swallowed up by the fog. Narukami made as if to follow but a hand closed around his shoulder. He turned to find Naruto restraining him, a strange look in his eyes. The bright-eyed blonde's normally unyielding scowl had been repleaced with a soft smile, his expression bordering somewhere between nostalgia and amusement. As if. . . he'd experienced such an event before. Now, Narukami very much doubted Naruto ever had to deal with women running _away_ from him_-as opposed to towards-_but something in the blonde's eyes warned him against speaking.

"Oi...Teddie," The blond ventured, "Did you give her a pair of glasses yet?"

Suddenly reminded of the situation, the bear thrust his hands up in alarm.

"Oh no! I forgot, kuma!"

"I'll go." the shadow sighed. "I know this world better than the both of you. Besides...

A grunt left his lips as he shouldered his weapon.

...I'm responsible for what happens to her.."

* * *

><p>Satonaka stumbled away from him, tripping in her haste to escape. The shadow had cornered her in a side alley, knowing this world all too well. She pushed her back up against the wall, in a meek effort to distance her self from it and succeeded only in pressing herself further into the corner. <em>Stupid,<em> She cursed herself as the hideous abomination crept ever closer. I'm so stupid! What was I thinking, running off like that? Oh, she knew what she'd been thinking. She'd been thinking of Uzumaki Naruto. That dashing, stupid, blond playboy of a teenager, who couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself where the fairer sex was concerned.

Couldn't keep his hands off any female except her. He didn't even look at her. Didn't want anything to do with her. He's already saved her life once, already earned her respect, and he won't. look. at her. Does he know how much that hurts? How it reminds her of all the other boys, all the others who won't ever look at her? All of them. All those who fawn and fuss over _Yukiko_ over her long dark hair, her beauty, her feminine charms a as if she's some forbidden fruit to be plucked from the tree. But not Chie. Not the tomboby who enjoys kung fu movies and practices martial arts daily. Not Satonaka Chie, who isn't all soft feminine curves like Yukiko at all; who's lean and firm and toned and wouldn't be caught dead in a skirt unless its for school.

Not the girl whose fallen head over heels for her dashing, stupid blond playboy of a teenager.

Now, she was going to die.

_"Agilao."_

There came the sound of snapping fingers and the next thing she knew, the gelatinous blob was engulfed in flame. Shrieking in pain, it turned toward its attacker...just in time to find its face skewered, upon the blazing tip of a red-hot naginata. Chie hazarded a glance up at her saviour, shrieking in surprise as the long pole-like weapon effortlessly bifurcated the beast, leaving the twitching halves groveling upon the floor. They writhed spasmodically for a moment longer before the flames swallowed them entirely, devouring the last of the shadow's life.

Freed from its prey, the smoldering weapon was shouldered, coming smoothly to rest upon a blackened shoulder. Blue eyes blazed wrathfully down at the ashes of the shadow, until even they were gone. Chie squeaked and those eyes swung upward, fixating upon her, pinnioning her with a gaze.

"That's twice now." The blond grunted, eyeing her blackly. "I'll have to start running a tab at this rate."

Shocked as she was, it still took Satonaka a moment to respond. To be offended.

"I-I didn't need your help!"

"Oh?" Lowering his weapon, the blond stepped toward her. "And what would you have done if I hadn't helped just now?" He cast a glance at the pliable fabric of her shoes-meant for protecting one's feet not attacking a being of otherwordly power. "Kicked it to death?" Satonka said nothing. She seethed helplessy under his stare. Despite this he approached her slowly, cautiously, and within good reason. The cornered rat sometimes bit the cat. While Naruto very much doubted Chie would _bite_ him if it came down to that eventuality, he'd no desire to receive a knee to the groin, either.

"We need to talk, Chie-sa." He spoke softly, soothingly. "What you heard was a mistake. I-

"Leave me alone!" Hot tears stung at his eyes.

"Go away!" she scrabbled for something, anything to throw at him. Barring that, she thrust her heel at his face. Naruto shifted a slight centimeter to the left and the blow breezed harmlessly by. The second did not. Her foot found his face with alarming accuracy, his nose crumpling beneath the force of the blow. The shadow staggered backward as blood, splashed across his face, mirroring the sudden scarlet lurking behind those hazel-blue eyes. Satonaka had only an instant to register this, to understand what she'd just done, before his fingers closed around her throat.

"Alright," Naruto growled, irritated beyond belief, _"That fucking hurt."_ Satonaka Chie could only look on in horror as his nose snapped back into place of his own accord; the blood she'd drawn being the only sign that he had ever been wounded. Then she found herself lifted high and crushed agains the floor. She waited for the pain to arrive, for oblivion to consume her, but it never came. There was only the gentle press of clothed flesh against the cracked cobblestones of world within the television.

For a moment it looked as though he might do more, but he released her. Red eyes smoldered upon Chie like hot coals as as she found herself released, as she found herself greeted by a tentative sigh. When she dared to open her eyes, she found the blond standing over her, silent as a god. He looked torn somewhere between abyssmal sorrow and maddening fury. Finally he settled on a compromise, wistful nostalgia. Relinquising the vice upon her throat and wrist, he pulled away from their macabre embrace, shakin his head.

"You remind me of someone, ya know?" The shadow muttered softly. "An old friend of mine. She had brown hair, just like you. She trained everyday, damn near made me a pincushion with all those weapons of hers. A girl like you...hmph." He snorted, shook his head. "Ah, damnit. You even have her eyes."

"Huh?"

Naruto .

"I...remind you of someone?" For all her fear, for all her fury, Chie couldn't help but ask the question. "W-What happened to her?"

Another silence, this one, longer than the last.

"She told me to live my life to the fullest." he said at length. "She told me to make myself happy."

"And then?"

His gaze hardened, afternoon skies becoming cold as winter nights.

_"And then she died."_

Dread struck Chie like a frozen fist in the gut.

"Let's go back." He decided abruptly. "The others are waiting and I promised not to keep them overlong."

"Then...don't."

"What?"

"Just...go away." She mumbled, pushing at his chest. She didn't want to deal with him now. She couldn't. Not after hearing that. The pain in his eyes had been far too real to be a lie.

"Satonaka...

"I said go away!"

"SATONAKA!"

She froze, her own ager momentarily quelled by his rage.

"Y-You were with Yukiko weren't you?" She accused, abruptly angry of her own accord, angry at the flash of guilt in his eyes. "I knew it! You were! And then you have the nerve to act like this wit me? Jerk!"

A muscle jumped in his jaw.

"You're just as stubborn as she was." He hissed, thrusting a hand into his coat.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?!"

His venemous glare spoke volumes.

"If you _must_ know, I was helping her with her deliveries." Stabbing a hand into his jacket pocket, he emerged with a sodden looking receipt. "They even paid me for my services. See?" Glowering, the brunette snatched the piece of paper from him and read it over a dozen or so times. She blinked. Glanced up at him. Back at the receipt. Back at him again.

"De-Deliveries?" she asked softly, unable to belive her eyes, her ears. Unwilling to trust that faint flicker of hope in her heart.

"Yes."

"So...it wasn't a date?"

_"No!"_

"Ohmigosh!" Chie sputtered. "When you called it sounded like...and I thought...oooh I'm so sorry!"

"So...it was just deliveries?"

...yeah."

"Nothing else?"

"Not a thing." He lied through his teeth, cursing himself with every syllable.

"In that case...you wouldn't beopposedtogoingouttonightwo uldyoy?" in her haste to speak them, the sophomore's words blurred together, her cheeks blazing beneath the junior's dumbfounded gaze. Naruto didn't seem to understand a word of it, however, and managed only a weak-sounding:

"Eh?"

"I said let's go out tonight!"

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Are you fucking serious?" He hazarded a glance for their surroundings. "You're asking me this now? _Here?"_ The foggy corridor had been the _last_ place he'd expected to be asked such a thing. Satonaka squirmed under the weight of his gaze, as though his incredulity were something to be felt, something to be avoided.

"You can't?" Chie felt crestfallen._ I knew it was too good to be true..._

Naruto chewed on his lower lip. He wasn't about to reveal that he'd bedded her best friend. Sensitive subject matter and whatnot. But if he turned down her offer of companionship he'd be inviting more stress than he'd been prepared to deal with. As things stood, he'd already left matters unresolved with Yukiko and Saki. Was he really going to take Chie out on a pity date, just to mollify her? His mind screamed a negative. His heart... well, his heart disagreed with his mind.

"I suppose a bowl of ramen couldn't hurt." he supplied begrudgingly.

"Really?"

"I said yes, didn't I?"

"Seriously?"

"Are you trying to make me refuse?"

"N-No!" She shook her head rapidly, brown tresses whipping about. "Not at all!"

Naruto chuckled at that point, the sound almost as worrying as the shadows' due to the sinister gleam in his eye.

"Then would you kindly follow me back already?"

"C-Coming!"

Naruto shook his head in exasperation as he led the girl through the fog-filled halls and away from the shadow infested corridors of his world. He was almost dissapointed that his bretheren chose to avoid his wrath. He needed to vent. Needed to crush something with his hands; needed to forget about this warm, fuzzy feeling deep within his chest. Chie was a nice girl. Kind, but prone to misunderstanding. Prone to jealousy apparently as evidenced by her reaction to what she beleived to be a "date". But she reminded him so damn much of her. Just enough to cloud his mind with doubt. Just enough to make him think. Just enough...

Hopefully he'd be able to let her down easily. He owed her that much, at least.

_How little he knew._

* * *

><p>How little he knew indeed, as he found himself standing on her porch hours later. Their date finished, she leaned toward him with pursed lips, and to his horror, his dismay, he found himself leaning back. Not away from her, as he'd expected at the start of their little soiree, but towards her.<p>

"Ah, Satonaka...

"Naruto-kun...

When he'd come to take pick her up...well, she'd surprised him. Instead of favoring the thick an long-sleeved green jacket and black skirt as she always did during school hours, the brunette, had chosen something else something truly date worthy. A tasteful spaghetti strap dress clung to her shoulders, complete with matching miniskirt. The lightest touch of makeup could be seen upon her cheeks, and she only _lightly_ fumbled down a stair in her high heels. Naruto clearly recalled his jaw nearly dropping when he saw her; because the plain, loudmouthed girl she'd been only hours before had become positively radiant in the span of only a few hours.

Just looking at her made him feel underdressed in his black jacket and orange shirt, with slacks. Thank god he'd worn something tasteful-in his mind at least. He could only be grateful that Saki was studying for exams and Yukiko begged off with business at the inn. Something about a television interview tonight. That was something the shadow wanted no part of, thus leaving him piteously free and clear...for what he expected to be nor more than a simple outing between acquaintances.

They'd made small talk over ramen, and surprise surprise, Chie shared many of his interests. What few interests he had that did not revolve around solving mass murders and remaining eternal recluse. She was simple and she was sweet and she was kind. She liked kung fu moves and martial arts, strove to keep herself in shape everyday. While Satonaka didn't doll herself up as most girls did, he had to admit, what she wore did look good on her. Hell, she actually had a figure under that jacket...Ack! She was reminding him of someone else now! Quite odd, considering she didn't stutter or tenther fingers or_-oh dear._

The kiss, when it came, was sudden enough to drag him out of his reverie.

And then her lips were on his.

Chie's kiss wasn't at all like the one he'd shared with Yukiko. Her lips were soft, shy, tentative, _bashful _everything that the Amagi heiress wasn't. There was no challenge to be found in her kisses either, as it'd been with Saki. She did not press him. She did not probe him. She did not cling to him. Nor did she threaten him with a kunai. In _that at the very least,_ Satonaka Che proved to him that she was her own person. She also made it _quite_ clear just how far she was willing to take things beyond said kiss.

She was the one to break it. She was the one to step away, eyes slowly coming open in awe and wonderment.

"Well...that was unexpected, wasn't it?" Naruto ventured, unable to look her in the eye. He felt awkward, courting the affections of not one, not two, but now three girls in the span of a single week. If he were smart he would've realized he couldn't possibly sustain this. After all it wasn't as if he could be in three places at once now, could he? Part of him wanted to fess up right then and there; to come clean to Chie and admit that he'd a bit of a problem when it came to women. He opened his mouth to tell her, to unburden his conscience...

_And then she ruined everything._

Chie nodded; it was a swift, jerky bob.

"That...That was my first kiss." she whispered, touching two fingers to her lips in disbelief. She'd known him for scarcely more than twenty four hours and he'd stolen her first kiss. Well, she'd wanted him to, but still! A warm flush crept over her face as she stepped forward, arms enfolding him in a loose embrace. "I guess...I guess you're not a jerk after all."

Naruto blinked; couldn't quite help himself.

"Oh?" he grinned. "Certain about that, are you?"

"Na-_mmmph!"_

Her chin tipped back beneath his fingers, arms wrapping round his neck as his body unexpectedly deepened the kiss. Her knees turned to jelly and she would've collapsed right then and there, were his arms not holding her upright. Her entire body tingled with disbelief and delight. For the the first time in her life-or so she thought-she'd actually managed to bag a guy before Yukiko. A small secret part of her delighted in this even while her tongue danced within his mouth.

_Yukiko's never going to believe this._

Satonaka Chie should've savored the moment.

Because the next day, the next morning, went straight to shit.

* * *

><p>Yukiko vanished the next morning and Chie found herself beating down a door in her haste to get someone's attention.<p>

Naruto's.

"Hello!" Chie slammed her fist against the door to the Konishi's household. "Hello!" She renewed her efforts. "Is anyone there? Is anyone home?!" The silence only caused her to attack the door with renwed vigor. She'd been too late. The memories of what she'd seen last night, _seen on the Midnight Channel _flickered through her mind. Yukiko was gone. Someone had kidnapped her best friend. Thrown her into the television. And when she'd gone to Junes with Saki-senpai, gone to find Narukami and Hanamura, she'd arrived moments too late. The last sight she'd seen was of the two boys being driven downtown.

Saki had gone to secure their release of course_-she still had some pull in this city-_but that wasn't enough for Chie. With three of the four persona wielders otherwise occupied there was only oner person to whom she'd It left only person to whom she could turn for aid. She only hoped he was still here and not already inside the television...

"Hello!" She screamed, pounding her fists against the door with renewed fervor "Please! Open up!"

The door swung open on rusty hinges, revealing the occupant beyond.

"Oh, if it isn't Chie-chan." Saki's mother, a homely look woman in her mid-forties, answered the door. "What brings you down here?"

"Naruto!" the brunette demanded loudly. "Is he home?!"

"Ah?" the woman blinked in surpise.

"Is he here?!"

"Naruto?"

_"Yes!"_

"No, he isn't." Mrs. Konishi shook her head, a touch of bitterness entering her words. "He starts his part time job at Junes today-

Chie nearly fell over.

"Is something wrong?"

"I-

_"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"_

This time, Chie really did fall over.

Naruto was standing behind her, decked out in the very same uniform she'd often seen Yosuke wear. It looked...damn good on him. His arms crossed, he looked her up and down, noting her disheveled attire. He took one good, long look at her and Chie found herself flying. _Flying forward,_ as his hand locked around her wrist, as he pulled, dragging her into his arms. Chie cried out in surpise and dismay, flinging her arms around the blonde's neck as he hurtled into the air, leaving the liquor district, and Saki's house behind.

_Damnit but he could jump!_

* * *

><p>"Ha?" The blond guffawed as he finally set her down, as they finally reached the giant, flat screened television in Junes. "They got themselves arrested?!" Thankfully, there were no customers present to witness the small outburst. None to witness the blonde's eyes, blazing red.<p>

Chie managed a nod.

"Konishi-senpai went down to the station to free them-

-and you couldn't wait."

She cast a despairing glance at the blond. She didn't need to ask for him to know what she wanted. She wanted him to take her inside the television. And as was his curse, he found himself unable to refuse. Grumbling, the blond managed a forced nod. After a careful glance to make certain no one was watching, he stepped forward and thrust his hand into the television. The screen rippled like water before his fingertips, spreading out and away like ripples in a pond. Abruptly he withdrew his hand, and they ripples vanished.

"You know what might happen." He reminded her, "If I let you back in."

She remembered them, the stirrings of dark emotion she'd felt the first time.

"I...yes."

"Alright." He conceded. "But if I see one sign of you losing control, you're out." He paused, to make certain his words were clear. "Understand? And you have to promise me," He cast a stern glare at Chie's, saw all that determination, and his eyes softened. "You have to promise me, Satonaka." His tone brooked no arguement. If she refused his terms, he'd leave her behind. But they didn't have time to argue. Yuki! Yukiko didn't have time!

"Anything!" she promised.

_"You have to stay behind me."_

Chie blinked, her resolve faltering.

"S-Stay behind you?"

Naruto nodded.

"I'll protect you."

Chie guffawed. This was almost exactly like one of her kung-fu movies! Pushing it aside, she nodded, steely-eyed and determined.

"Lets go!"

She took his hand and stepped into the television.

That was her second mistake.

* * *

><p>Her third mistake was leaving him behind.<p>

After hurtling into the television, discovering the castle, fighting their way past a horde of shadows, she'd finally lost her patience. She'd run, run ahead of Naruto, run into this room. Voices whispered around her, each of them belonging not to her, but to Yukiko. To her most cherished friend. Each of them assailing her, accusing her of the most hated truths.

_"I look good in red."_

"Yukiko?"

_"I hated my name...Yukiko."_

"Yukiko where are you?"

_"Yuki...snow. I hated it."_

"Where are you?!"

_ "Snow is cold and quick to melt."_

"Answer me, Yukiko!"

But Yukiko did not answer. The voices droned on and on and on, mocking, her scorning her...

_"Its fleeting and completely useless. So it matches me perfectly. Aside from inheriting the inn, I'm absolutely worthless...But Chie was the only one who said...Yukiko, you look good in red. Chie was the only one who gave me meaning. Chie is cheerful, strong, and can go anything. She has everything I lack. I...Compared to Chie...I'm...Chie will protect me. I'm worthless, but my dear, kind Chie will protect me._

"Yukiko, I-

_"At least...that's what I used to think."_

"Huh?"

Derision trickled through the voice and its words, filling them with disdain.

_"I don't need Chie anymore. I have Naruto-kun. I have my prince. I don't have to rely on her anymore. The way he spoke to me, the way he kissed me, the way he made **love** to me by the firelight...it was wonderful. I...no one's ever looked at me like I was actually worth something before. Not like that. Not like him. He told me...Yuki-chan...you look good in pink. You're perfect. Flawless. Beautiful. Not just in red, but in anything. I can be myself around him. I'm not worthless around him. I'm...I'm his princess. And he's my prince."_

Horror welled up from her very core. What was the voice saying? What was it accusing Naruto of? It couldn't be. They couldn't possibly have-

**"Still in denial, eh?"** A darkened voice scoffed. **"What a joke."**

She was staring at herself.

Satonaka Chie stared back at Satnonaka Chie. But there was something wrong with this other Chie. Golden, amber eyes gleamed softly in the gloom and an awful, eerie aura engulfing her shoulders. Satonaka stared at her self in disbelief. Save for the yellow eyes and that creepy glow coming out of her, the other Chie could've been her twin. Finally, the original recovered her voice.

A deep sense of satisfaction permeated each word.

"It's me?"

**"..."**

"Who are you?"

_**"I'm Satonaka Chie."** _The doppleganger replied.

"C-Cut the crap!" Chie sputtered. "I'm Satonaka Chie!"

_**"I'm Satonaka Chie, too."**_ Her pale reflection answered, full lips quirking into a wide grin as she gazed over and past the shoulder of her fellow brunette. **"Oh, and look who caame!"** She sang softly. "**Come to see the show, have you...handsome?" **Chie stole a glance over her own shoulder and froze; because they were no longer alone in the ballroom. Blue eyes like winter skies met hardened chips of frozen chocolate. Naruto stared back at them, naginata shouldered across his chest.

"Chie." The blond began slowly, "Step away and don't listen to a word she says."

"No!" Chie cried! "Stay back! Don't look!"

_"STEP AWAY!"_

The shadow laughed at his concern in faux despair.

**"Its not fair!"** Shadow Chie wailed, her face scrunching up in agony. **"I wanted him! I deserved him! Not Yukiko! Me!"** She turned tear glazed eyes towards Chie, imploring her other half to understand. **"Why?"** She demanded of the true Satonaka. **"Why do I always let her ruin everything for me! But not anymore! Not this time!" **A deep sense of satisfaction permeated each word. **"I'm going to take what's mine! What I deserve!" **Her eyes traced Naruto's form with an emotion that could loosely be described as hunger.** "And I'm not going to let either of those bitches stop me!**"

Cackling, she thrust a finger at the blond.

**"You!"** she seethed with lust, **"Once I've finished with Yukiko, you're gonna be aaaaaalll miiiiiine!" **She shuddered with delight.** "I can't wait!"**

Chie clutched at her head. This wasn't her! She wasn't saying these things! She wasn't! SHE WASN'T!

"You...You're not...

"Enough!" Naruto bellowed. "Don't say it, Chie!"

"YOU'RE NOT ME!"

The shadow's smile twisted into a cruel sneer.

**"You're damn right I'm not you!"** She cackled, body aglow with crimson power. **"And you know what that means?"** Her grin turned crazed. **"He's mine! All mine! Now say it! Say it again you little bitch! I am not you! I WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY IT! SAAAAAAAY IT! NICE AND LOUD!"**

_"You're not her."_

Shadow Chie choked back a gasp as a massive, black khopesh erupted from her chest, pinning her against the pillar. Blood began to spill out of her parted lips as her eyes bulged in terror. Naruto was already standing in front of her, his hand gripping the wrapped hilt of the _khopesh _and forcing it deeper through flesh. Chie's shadow stuttered in agonized disbelief, her fingers feebly wrapping around the blade protruding between her breasts. All that remained of her strength was a long mournful sigh, her body thrashing fruitlessly upon its edge. Or so it seemed.

Despite the awkward angle at which she hung, her gaze slid toward Chie.

**"Are you gonna continue to suppress me, pretending I don't exist?"**

Chie shrieked in disbelief.

"Shut up!" She screamed! "You aren't me!"

"Satonaka!" Naruto barked as the shadow began to glow.

**"W-What are you doing?!"**

"Ending this."

Deprived of her transformation, the shadow found herself hauled upward, her body dangling helplessly upon the blade as her fellow shadow thrust deeper in the grim macabre of intimacy. Golden eyes grew dim, unable to sustain the emotions that gave her body life. Despite this, Shadow Chie chuckled. Body trembling with the effort, she he craned her neck toward the original, lips parted in a ghastly grimace. Chie stumbled backward in horror. A small, twisted smile warped her pretty features.

**"I'll be back."** She seethed. **"As long as you cannot accept me, I'll be-**

A geyser of blood fled from her lips as Naruto thrust again.

**"It's...not fair."** She hissed, amber eyes whipping back toward the blond once more. **"I wanted you."** Bloody fingers reached up for him, caressing a whiskered cheek, adding an entirely new set of streaks to his face as they trailed away. **"I...deserved** **you. Me. Not her. You were supposed to...be...mine. We...We could have been...**

Crimson eyes stared down at her piteously.

"I know," he breathed, as the khopesh blurred toward her head. This time, there was no blood, only a whisp of shadow, and the other self ceased to be.

Naruto turned toward her.

"Chie...I...

"She was lying...right?" Chie whispered. "This is all just a trick of this...this place, isn't it?"

She could see the anguish in his eyes.

"No."

"So...Yukiko...you really did all those things with Yukiko?"

**"You bet your pretty little ass he did!"**

Both shadow and human turned as a familair voice greeted their eyes.

Shadow Chie glared back at them, unharmed and utterly whole. She stormed up to them, arms crossed, sullent and petulant as though she'd always been that way, not after their heads only moments ago. Ignoring her counterpart, she placed her hands on her hips, puffed her cheeks out in defiance, and glared golden daggers at Naruto. If looks could killl...

"Y-You!" She sputtered at the sight of her shadow.

**"Gonna suppress me again?"** She challenged.

Naruto shook his head.

"No, I think I've made my point."

A light, airy grin breezed across the shadow's lips.

**"Good."**

Without further adue she seized him by the face and with a mirthful cackle rammed her lips up against his. Naruto didn't so much as bat an eyelash at the sudden liplock, not that Chie though he would. Moving with their sudden motion, he returned the kiss tenfold, bending his fellow shadow backward as though over a basin. Their kiss was violent and ragged and brimming with passion, the kind Chie herself had never dared to give, yet always secretly desired for herself. She gawped at the pair of them, at her golden-eyed shadow and the bright-eyed blond. The sight elicited a small shudder, and not one of disgust or revulsion.

Holy shit...was she actually getting aroused by the sight of _herself_ kissing Naruto? Before she could find herself acting on the impulse however, her shadow, incredibly, sussed her out. Drawing away from the blond, the pale-eyed doppleganger hauled her other self forward and planted a rough one on the girl's lips. Had he been human, Naruto's resulting nosebleed nearly laid him flat out on the floor. As it were, he merely clapped both hands over his nose in attempt stifle the sudden tide of blood flooding his nostrils at the sight of the sudden makeout session.

With their eyes closed it was virtually impossible to distinguish one Chie from another. If not the the faint blue mist wafting off the shadow's shoulders it would've been downright impossible. Just as it was impossible to resist. Eyes agleam, the shadow realized he wasn't quite as distanced from them as he'd thought. Such was his thought as a pair of hands grabbed him by the collar.

"Oi...

* * *

><p>With a wet smacking sound Chie's shadow pulled away for the final time, leaving the original red-faced and burning. Naruto calmly readjusted his jacket and belt, while a shame-faced Satonaka Chie readjusted her skirt and furtively tugged her bra back into place. Thank god they hadn't gotten any further than that. Whereas the blond remained perfectly calm, Chie was not of the same mind.<p>

_'I...I can't believe we just did that.'_

**"Always wanted to do that." **her shadow grinned, mirroring her thoughts flawlessly.

"HEY!"

**"Accept yourself."** the shadow smiled and the gesture was warm as lava glow, but her eyes blazed high with fire. **"Those feelings were your own. If not, well,...I'll just have to claim him for myself."** Winking, the shadow dissolved, vanishing into a glowing, two-faced card. Chie found herself reaching out to accept it. "Jeez...I really am a jerk." Chie sighed as she reached out to take the card. A warm bright blue glow suffused her body and her bones, leaving her feeling exhausted, yet somehow complete. _Whole._

"This is...my persona." she whispered, somehow knowing it to be true. She'd mastered her other self. Afer being kissed by it and having a..a... The thought left her cheeks burning. "Isn't it?"

Naruto nodded. "

"You're exhausted." He said, implying nothing of their previous sexual efforts, "We should head back...

"No!" She shook her head emphatically. "I'm alright! Let's keep going!"

Naruto frowned. For the first time he was actually presented with a choice. For the first time, he wasn't certain about it. The others were certain to come soon, so...

_(A) Continue._

_(B) Head back._

Which one should he choose?

**A/N: FINALLY! *Flops onto back* This chapter was hell on the nerves, and HELL to write. Hope you enjoyed it, and the much needed insight as to Naruto's...condition. Yes, he was once human, an once a shinobi. That was a looooong time ago. As you can see he's aged rather well-not at all?!-over the centuries. He also has a bit of a complex, with wanting to live his life to the fullest, while at the same time satisfy all those who desire his affections. Poor boyo. But what, oh, what, caused his metamorphosis into a shadow? But all the threats from his past are dead now...right? Hopefully I've peaked your interest with this and the upcoming battle and difference to the Persona realm. Hopefully you're looking forward to the eventual arrival of Rise and Naoto as much as I am, so...**

**...review, WOULD YOU KINDLY? AND VOTE FOR THE DECISION! The next decision marker will involve Chie and Yukiko, as well as be every...entertaining. *stifles nose bleed* I'll have actual lemon posted soon, so look forward to 'em! Though I don't know how I'm going to top this chapter, I'll just have to try, won't I? Be sure to review! **

**R&R! =D**

**Next time on Hearts of Shadow:**

Shadow Yukiko grinned, golden eyes practically prancing with delight.

_"Well helloooo again, my handsome prince." _Her dress and garder were gone, nowhere to be seen amidst the thin drapes she curretly wore. Clearly, she'd been waiting for him. Her gaze drifted across his body with ill-concealed desire. "I've been waiting for you to come." She cooed, beckoning at him as she let the transparent garment slip, exposing a slender shoulder and the nape of his neck.

Naruto felt his eye twitch.

_'I knew it,'_ he thought, rueing every moment, every word, as her eyes lingered upon him. _'I fucking KNEW this was going to come back and bit me in the ass..._

**Till Next time! XD**


	6. Beauties of Destiny

**A/N: Aaaaargh! My computer crashed! I'm writing this now from my home computer, but its not entirely reliable and I can't always be on. So no more SWTOR for me at the moment, which is kinda a bummer. Probably gonna need a hardrive and everything, so...bummer. Alright, now that I gave ya'll and update on my situation, back to the author's note!**

**WARNING! This story has LEMONS! Lemons I say! If you don't like, don't read, because the M-rated stuff will be ramping up in later chapters! As for the matter of the protagonist's name, I've settled on Narukami Yu, because, well, it just makes more sense to go with what the anime and the new game says. Besides, it sounds better, wouldn't you agree? **

**In this chappy, we finally see the truth behind Naruto's flirtatious behavior, and why he just can't seem to say no to some of these girls... Lots of good stuff in this chapter, and just a touch of fanservice. Enjoy! I nearly worked myself to death on this one!**

_"Why, hello my prince...and my princess. I've been sooo lonely...why don't you keep me company?"_

_~Shadow Yukiko._

**Beauties of Destiny**

Head back or press on?

These were the choices laid out before him.

On one hand, Chie was exhausted. She'd only just accepted her other self, only just come to terms with the darkness within her. On the other, it was unlikely they'd ever come this close to saving Yukiko again, despite or perhaps in spite of, Chie's own shadow.

That had been...an enligthening experience, to say the least. He'd carved it all into his memories: every sight, sound, shiver of ecstasy. Shadows rarely blushed, but even _he_ came close when he thought about their little threesome. Short of having outright sex, it'd been the second best thing he'd ever done, in this world or the next. As for the first...well...he wasn't willing to divulge that particular fantasy just yet. Still...

Just what _was it_ about these beauties that left him with little to no sense of self-control? Why did the very sight of them strip away all his calm and render him insensate? He'd seldom felt this way before in the prescence of any girl -any woman- save a select few. It certainly didn't help that the latter bore an eerie resemblance to the former. He knew these three shared similarities to those he had known of his time; Saki reminded him a great deal of a certain blond; Yukiko of a pale-eyed heiress and Chie of a weapons mistress, minus the weapons. He found these three to be...quite likeable.

And yet, no matter what he

Even though he himself lacked understanding in this matter, he knew that the choice was painfully obvious to Chie, at least to him.

"We should turn back-

"I can keep going!" Chie insisted, scrabbling to her feet; stumbling, despite her best efforts to stand.. "Please, let's continue!"

Naruto looked at her for a long, hard moment, his expression inscrutable. Did she truly wish to continue? Was it merely out of a sense of duty? The longer he looked at her the more certain he became; he peered deep into those doe brown orbs and found nothing there but earnest concern. Concern for her friend, when she should've been concerned for herself. It was almost touching. Almost, but not quite. He knew to continue could be called foolishness; even so, he couldn't bring himself to deny her.

"Please," Chie begged, her voice dropping an octave.

Naruto growled; she could see he was wrestling with himself and he cursed himself for his momentary weakness.

"You're exhausted." he pointed out, but his words were hollow.

Chie had the succint feeling she'd regret this later, but she pressed on regardless.

"Shouldn't you at least care about what happens to Yukiko?" She goaded, feeling her cheeks burn with renewed heat when the blonde's gaze fixated upon her. She was still coming to terms with the fact that her best friend had actually slept with Naruto; reminding him of it only hastened her own shame. But she wanted to save Yukiko more than anything. She never could've predicted the reaction her words -foolishly spoken- would evoke in him. Naruto hissed in a sharp intake of breath and cut his gaze away from her. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Chie, thinking he'd chosen to ignore her, opened her mouth to plead her case once more-

_-and froze in her tracks._

Naruto hadn't done anything, hadn't moved so much as a millimeter, and yet the atmosphere around him, the very air itself, was suddenly cold. Chie hazarded a glance at the blond, wondering if he was responsible for the sudden dip in temperature. What she saw there stole her breath away. It was as if she were looking at a different person. It had nothing to do with his fierce appearance; not the way he'd held himself, nor even the way he slung the naginata over his shoulder. No, it was something else entirely.

_It was his eyes._

No longer were they their usual true blue; they shone a sinister, slitted scarlet, bleak and baleful in the darkened corridors of Yukiko's castle. Chie stared into them and for a moment-an instant of terrible agony-she was lost. To peer into those eyes was to know one's own doom; to stare into them overlong would render her a gibbering madwoman. In the short time she'd known him, Chie had never his eyes change color. Never seen them look like the pits of hell into which she was staring.

_"Fine."_ He hissed the word between his teeth, gazing into the distance. His right hand cut down. Hard. Chie had less than an instant to wonder at his sudden action before she heard a rumble of thunder, before she saw it; the eastern wall adjacent to them crumbling away in a shower of dust and debris, revealing the stairwell leading to the next level. Chie gawped, eyes bulging so large she was certain they'd fall out of her head. He'd done all that..._with his bare hands?! _No human should be able to do such a thing! It was like something straight out of one of her kung fu movies... only so much better!

_'I've gotta get him to teach me that..._

"We're going, Satonaka."

His words smashed through her thoughts like a karate chop through a stack of wood.

"Huh?" Chie blinked; her brown orbs fluttering shut and open with all the rapidity of a hummingbird's wingspan. They were going? Where? Forward, or back? Were they to advance, or retreat to fight another day? Chie wrestled with his words, struggling to come to terms with what the brooding blond truly meant. She half-expected him to elaborate, as he was often wont to do. But this time, Uzumaki didn't answer her.

Naruto wasn't even looking at her anymore, his gaze remained fixated upon the stairwell, a hairsbreadth away. Somehow, his silence chilled her, moreso than that brief spark of anger; because when he was silent like this; cold, harsh, inscrutable, she had no way of knowing what he was thinking. And if she _didn't_ know what he was thinking there was _nothing_ she could do to influence him. No way to shape events that stemmed out from his actions.

For someone like Satonaka Chie, who wore her tombody facade like a second skin, whom seldom relinquished control, be it the simple act of choosing a different path to school each morning to her choice of attire each day, the silence was downright terrifying.

"W-What did you say?"

He didn't deign to so much as glance at her; his hiss of exasperation was more than enough.

"I said, we're going."

Without another word the shadow strode forwards, leaving her to gaze at his back; his cloak clinging to him like a second shadow in the gloom. Unbidden, Chie found herself reaching out for him, fingers closing around the empty space where he'd been standing mere moment before, flinching as she felt the emptiness of the air. The darkness itself seemed to snap at her fingers; leaving her hand to recoil in surprise. Chie balked, both at the blond, and the sudden numbness pervading her fingers. Just what on earth was this? What was he For the first time since she'd met Uzumaki Naruto, the pieces fell into place. He'd struck her as odd, at first, but it was only here and now, watching him stalk down the corridor that she actually thought; Naruto might not be normal. He might not even be-

_...human?"_ Naruto finished her thought with a casualness that sounded entirely too forced for Chie's liking.

"Na-Naruto?"

Uzumaki stopped in his tracks, his face slowly appearing over his shoulder as he curiously regarded his once fallen comrade. A look of irritation crossed his single eye, as it regarded the recovering girl behind him. His swift stride carried him back to Chie, curious crimson orbs peering down at her with irksome intent. They were softer now, she realized, more a shade of mottled blue/red than a sinister scarlet. Even as she looked on that too, seemed to soften altogether, slitted irises becoming round and smooth once more.

"Is that what you're afraid of?" he asked crossly, glaring pale daggers at her. _"Me?"_ He didn't sound hurt, Chie mused. If anything he looked...angry? "Did you really think I, would hurt you?" he flung a hand for the wall and Chie flinched; flinched as he crushed it into a fist; the impact leaving a solid impression in the velvet hall. "You, of all people?"

"W-Why me?" It was a stupid thing to ask, Chie knew this, but it was the first thing that came to her mind. Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say; because Naruto rounded on her with a snarl, exasperation evident in his eyes.

"Because you're precious to me!" he exclaimed, spittle flying from his mouth. "Each of you! All three of you! You, Yukiko, Saki-" he cut himself off with a muffled curse, as if he were ashamed to admit his feelings were not for just one girl, but three. Chie felt her heart leap into her throat. This was...moving way to fast for her! She knew and-tentatively-accepted that Naruto and Yukiko had relations of some sort_,-something she'd had planned to speak with her friend about once this crisis was ended-_but now he openly admitted caring for Saki-senpai as well?! This was too much! She felt the tears coming and made no effort to stop them; she was far too drained to even consider holding her emotions in. She felt so...so...damnit, she didn't know _how_ she felt anymore!

Her mouth opened in a ragged oval and that tore it; she lost all semblance of self control.

_"Asshole!"_

"Ha?!" Naruto balked at her. "How am I an asshole?!"

"I don't know, okay?!" Chie stifled a hiccup, scrubbed at her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "Just leave me alone! This is too much for me to deal with right now! It's bad enough that you and Yukiko...but n-now, you are saying you care about another girl! Flirt! Pervert! Playboy! Jackass!" She flung the accusations at him until she lost all coherence, the syllables blending together in a meaningless swirl of gibberish wishing he would say something-anything-to defend his cause and actions. Finally, he did.

"Shit." Naruto muttered. "C'mon now, don't cry...

As if she could bring herself to stop!

"You..." Chie sobbed. "Did you ever care about me at all?"

_"What kind of question is that?"_

_"..."_

"Bloody hell...

When she couldn't bring herself to reply, Naruto muttered a black oath beneath his breath and stepped to her. He reached forward, fingers closing around Chie's wrist like a vice. Before she could think to stop him he'd hauled her forward and to her feet. To him. Satonaka managed a small, half-hearted gasp as the shadow's right arm wrapped round her waist, whilst his left took her by the chin, and lifted her face to meet his, his lips touching hers ever lightly and ever-so-softly, lingering for the scarcest of seconds. He pulled her head into his chest, his chin resting firmly atop her head. The sudden chill was gone; Chie felt only warmth as he hugged her close, arms folding about her in a warm embrace.

"Does that answer your question?" He muttered. Then, more softly. "Of course I care. I always cared. Whatever made you think otherwise?"

And just like that, Satonaka's fear was gone, replaced by terrifying desire. He did care. He really, truly did. She flung herself at him with a small cry, flinging her arms around his neck and her mouth against his; tongue darting hungrily past his lips. Chie flushed at herself, whimpering when the blond tore himself to the side, jarring his mouth from hers.

"We're...We're going to save her, right?"

Naruto grinned a ferocious grin.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p><em>(Meanwhile)<em>

Saki Konishi couldn't quite explain it; at that very moment, standing in Junes, she felt a sudden chill. She shivered, hugging both arms around herself in a vain attempt to ward off the sudden drop in temperature. She risked a glance at Narukami and Hanamura, wondering at their lack of reaction. How could they not feel it? It felt like a noose around her throat, slowly tightening, constricting, until she could barely breathe. She'd managed to bail Narukami and Hanamura out of jail, managed to retrieve their weapons, to make it to Junes, all with out an incident.

And yet now, on the cusp of entering the television, she felt this deathly chill. As if something terrible were about to happen. Something she could not prevent.

"Senpai?"

"I have a bad feeling about this...

* * *

><p>Naruto barreled into the doors like a bull through the china shop. Unable to meet the forces flung upon them, the ornate arch crumbed, leaving the twin towering doors to topple forward and onto the floor in a mighty cloud of dust. Without waiting fot it to settle, the blond barged into the room, brandishing his naginata against whatever threat awaited them.<p>

Shadow Yukiko stood within, golden eyes practically prancing with delight. Naruto's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of her.

_"Well helloooo again, my handsome prince." _Her dress and garder were gone, nowhere to be seen amidst the thin drapes she currently wore. Clearly, she'd been waiting for him. Her gaze drifted across his body with ill-concealed desire. _"I've been waiting for you to come."_ She cooed, beckoning at him, allowing the transparent garment to slip, exposing a slender shoulder and the nape of her neck. _"Ooooh,"_ She purrred as she finally noticed Chie, her best friend's gobmacked expression torn, somewhere between disbelief and dismay. _"You brought a friend, too?"_ She licked her lips laviciously. _"How delightful."_

"Y-Yukiko?"

Naruto felt his eye twitch.

_'I knew it,'_ he thought, rueing every moment, every word, as her eyes lingered upon him. _'I fucking **KNEW** this was going to come back and bit me in the ass..._

_"You've come so far...why not stay awhile?"_ Shadow Yukiko gestured with a hand and the door, previously flung from its hinges, righted itself. "_Make yourself...comfortable."_ Naruto tracked it with his gaze, frowning as she sealed them inside. It was a mistake. In his moment of inattention the shadows milling at his feet abruptly erupted. Naruto blinked as shadowy tethers erupted from the floor and closed around his arms and legs in a blur of blackness, moving with such speed he was already bound by the time he saw them. An accompanying cry confirmed that Chie was likewise bound.

_'Well, I shoulda seen this coming.'_

Before he could even think to break free from his bonds he found himself drawn backwards, hauled onto the bed. He sank back against the plush pillows and silken sheets, the cords cutting through the sleevles of his jackest, drawing thin rivulets of blood down his arms. He couldn't see Chie, but her cries of anger confirmed that she was still very much alive. Yukiko's shadow loomed over him, her eyes glowing a radioactive yellow gold as she peered down at him.

"Is there a particular reason you're doing this?" He asked, glancing down at his bonds. He could easily break out of them of course, but as it were, he felt no need. The shadow standing before him was a powerful one, and he'd no intention of facing her alone. That'd be much too troublesome. Best to stall for time until reinforcements arrived. That, and he really didn't mind being bound like this...

"So what'll it be then?" He asked, taking in the room in with a percerusory glance. "Are you going to kill me?"

_"Hurt you?"_ She exclaimed aghast, eyes narrowing with displeasure. _"Why I'd never! You're my prince charming! I'd never lay so much as a finger on you!"_ Naruto couldn't help but smile at her words. This was Yukiko's shadow. She was utterly incapable of lying to him. The same could not be said of him, however.

"Then would it be possible for you to release me from my bonds?"

_"Only if you promise not to run away from me, my dear prince." _The shadow smiled and the gesture was warm as lava glow, but her eyes blazed with fire, hinting at the power brimming beyond her body, this frail, fragile form. _"I wouldn't like it if you ran away."_ Naruto saw the emotion in her eyes and inwardly blanched. If he made any move she didn't like he'd have a battle on his hands. One whose outcome remained cold, and uncertain. Glaring bloody red daggers, she folded one arm against her ample bossom and beckoned with the other, reaching out to caress his whiskered cheek.

_"I don't want you to run away."_

Her words were so soft he almost missed them.

Words bespoken of sorrow. Loneliness. Heartbreak.

Naruto sighed.

"Alright, I promise not to run."

_"Promise?"_

"Cross my heart and hope to die-

_-stick a needle in your eye!"_

She practically leapt into his lap at that, flinging her arms around his neck, pressing him deep into the bed. Her body cleaved against him, rendering him powerless. Memories of his night with Yukiko flashed through his mind at a breakneck pace. This wasn't Yukiko. Those weren't her eyes, this wasn't her voice, but her body...oh dear kami!

_"You really are my prince."_ She cooed softly, stroking his cheek. _"My prince charming. My darling."_

"Am I now?"

She nodded emphatically.

_"You're the only one who ever bothered to look at me."_ The shadow continued, her fingertips gliding across the hard plane of his chest. _"The only one who ever paid any attention to the real me. To my true self."_ Naruto flashed back to that memory of them took shelter together from the rain, her soft hands pressing hard against his chest her body cleaving against him, her cries of pain turning to pleasure beneath his ministrations as she came atop him, biting her lip so that her parents wouldn't hear. Somewhere out of sight, Chie screamed in frustation.

"Don't hurt him!"

Shadow Yukiko licked her lips laviciously, ignoring her cries.

_"Why don't we get to know each other better...my prince?"_

Naruto blanched.

"Yukiko...

**"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"** She hollered at him, her eyes flashing stormily. _"Don't. It's 'Yuki-chan' or don't you remember?"_ She grinned deviously as something occurred to her. _"Of course you could always call me your princess...my prince." _Without another word lowered herself onto him anew, stradling him with her hips.

The robe slid from her shoulders like water of a duck's back. But this was no duck. Yukiko was a swan. A beautiful, slender swan, elegant and graceful, reaching down for the buckle of his pants with lust blazing high in her golden eyes. With a flick, she tore it free. And that was when the shit hit the fan; because at that very moment...

The door came crashing open.

_"NA-RU-TO!"_

**A/N: FINALLY! *Flops onto back* This chapter was hell on the nerves, and HELL to write. Hope you enjoyed it, and the much needed insight as to Naruto's...condition. Yes, he was once human, an once a shinobi. That was a looooong time ago. As you can see he's aged rather well-not at all?!-over the centuries. He also has a bit of a complex, with wanting to live his life to the fullest, while at the same time satisfy all those who desire his affections. Poor boyo. But what, oh, what, caused his metamorphosis into a shadow? But all the threats from his past are dead now...right? Hopefully I've peaked your interest with this and the upcoming battle and difference to the Persona realm. Hopefully you're looking forward to the eventual arrival of Rise and Naoto as much as I am, so...**

**...review, WOULD YOU KINDLY? AND VOTE FOR THE DECISION! The next decision marker will involve Chie and Yukiko, as well as be every...entertaining. *stifles nose bleed* I'll have actual lemon posted soon, so look forward to 'em! Though I don't know how I'm going to top this chapter, I'll just have to try, won't I? Be sure to review! **

**R&R! =D**

**Next time on Hearts of Shadow:**


	7. Fracture

**A/N: Aaaaargh! My computer crashed! I'm writing this now from my home computer, but its not entirely reliable and I can't always be on. So no more SWTOR for me at the moment, which is kinda a bummer. Probably gonna need a hardrive and everything, so...bummer. Alright, now that I gave ya'll and update on my situation, back to the author's note!**

**WARNING! This story has LEMONS! Lemons I say! If you don't like, don't read, because the M-rated stuff will be ramping up in later chapters! As for the matter of the protagonist's name, I've settled on Narukami Yu, because, well, it just makes more sense to go with what the anime and the new game says. Besides, it sounds better, wouldn't you agree? **

**In this chappy, we finally see the truth behind Naruto's flirtatious behavior, and why he just can't seem to say no to some of these girls... Lots of good stuff in this chapter, and just a touch of fanservice. Enjoy! I nearly worked myself to death on this one! Sorry if its short, but hey...**

**...I'M BACK, BABY!**

_"Oi, oi oi oi, how did this get so out of hand, dattebayo?!"_

_~Naruto._

**Fracture (Interlude)**

The shadow's hands caressed his face, cradling him in her lap. _"My prince. My sweet, darling prince..._

Naruto blanched.

"Yukiko...

**"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"** She hollered at him, her eyes flashing stormily. _"Don't. It's 'Yuki-chan' or don't you remember?"_ She grinned deviously as something occurred to her. _"Of course you could always call me your princess...my prince." _Without another word lowered herself onto him anew, straddling him with her hips.

The robe slid from her shoulders like water of a duck's back. But this was no duck. Yukiko was a swan. A beautiful, slender swan, elegant and graceful, reaching down for the buckle of his pants, lust a-blazing high in her golden eyes. With a flick, she tore it free. And that was when the shit hit the fan; because at that very moment...

The door came crashing open.

_"NA-RU-TO!"_

Fuck all kinds of_ duck._

In one smooth movement he tucked and rolled, extricating himself from Yukiko's shadow in a dirty tumble of shouts and swears, his hands closing around a collar as he tumbled past. Not a moment too soon. Fire seared across his back in an angry line; whooshing past him to crash into the unprepared shadow, striking her square in the chest.

The _Agilao_ detonated spectacularly. It was a very nice explosion-he thought. Very...FIERY_._ Of course, that might have something to do with the grenade he had left hooked in his belt. What? It wasn't excessive! It was a perfectly reasonable thing to do. Always come prepared! That was his motto! Wait. Wait. A. Minute...hadn't he had a full _belt_ of those? When he heard the whine, he knew.

_Oh, bugger._

Time seemed to slow, reality moving in a crawl. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Narukami and Hanamura, just stepping into the room. They'd be fine. The others wouldn't. His hand rose, making a fist. Crushing-

**"KURAMA!"**

When it blew, the ensuing conflagration all but destroyed the bed-and the pants he'd left behind-destroying the highly flammable cotton sheets in searing blast before expanding. As though from outside herself Chie saw it all-saw it swell before her eyes, dance in those warm brown orbs, grow large, heat her skin as she flew-wait wait wait, what? She was indeed flying backwards, her feet leaving the ground, but it wasn't the fire, wasn't the heat that tucked her into a warm chest, shielding her from the flame.

The next, she heard a roar of pain.

"Okay, that fucking _hurt!"_

Ground greeted them without pause, sending

Daring a glance, she found a slightly singed face staring down at her. Smoldering, savaged skin peeled back, healing instantaneously before her very eyes. His back lay burned nearly to the bone, painstakingly knitting it back together piece by awful piece. His jacket was gone, reduced to mere scraps of fabric on what had once been his shoulders. Then she realized something else.

"Yukiko?!"

"Here." Naruto grunted, hoisting the blackette off his shoulder. "She didn't get hit. Still out like a light, though.

Naruto had grabbed her, Naruto had hauled her backwards just as the blast bloomed into life, hauled away form the inferno even as it grew large in her eyes. She was safe. Yukiko was safe.

Her shadow...not so much.

The blast had indeed set her aflame, but as they looked on, her smoldering body rose from the ashes like a phoenix.

"NO!" Shrieking the dark apparition leapt from the bed, already changing, her body warping into something hideous. "You can't have him! He belongs to me!" Her advance found itself stalled as a wall of ice erupted into existence, Chie's Tomoe lunged forward, glaive spinning.

"Oh, no you don't!"

_"W-What? What are you doing?!"_

...enough! Dissappear, ya pain in the ass!" Saki wasn't having any of the apparition's antics, either. Even as creature was born-even as it took shape-even as it flared her wings in preparation for a spell of its own, she raised a hand and crushed the card into life.

_"Lamia!"_

It was Naruto's first time seeing Saki's persona up-close-and-personal in person. It was...not an experience he wanted to repeat. Her persona took the form a dangerously beautiful woman, but from the waist down she was all serpent, a massive snake towering over him. Those coils were now wrapped firmly around Shadow Yukiko, her fangs bared menacingly. She was absolutely furious; he could see it in the creature's eyes without even looking at her mistress. She wasn't just angry.

_Saki was livid._

"Look, I know you're pissed, but I can explain-

Clenched knuckles collided with his cheek, cratering it. To his surprise, he found himself decked so hard he actually lost a tooth.

Yousuke looked away from the fray long enough to whistle. "Damn, that looked like it hurt...

Narukami shook his head

"Women are strange creatures indeed."

The molar clattered across the floor with an audible _tink _of a sound, regrown almost before the original even shattered under Konishi's heel. For a moment Naruto just gawped at her, disbelieving. He couldn't believe she actually had the gall to walk right up to him and _whack _him. This wasn't at all the same, terrified her girl he'd rescued from the television so long ago!

"You," Saki began pointedly, shouldering her weapon. "Have some explaining to do once this is over."

"And I'll gladly explain." he countered, grabbing her by the collar. "When its _over."_

A tittering laugh greeted their ears.

Shadow Yukiko was giggling, a dark, maddened look in her eyes.

_"Prince...my prince...why did you betray me? You'd said you would stay with me forever...so why are you with her?" Her head cocked aside, regarding him with faux sorrow. "Liar. You're a liar, just like the rest; you had your fun, and now you have no more use for me. Is that it? Is that all I was good for? A one night stand? If so...if so..._

Chie's jaw clicked open. "Wait...what? Naruto...you...did...what?!"

"Fight now, explain later!"

"You'd better!"

Her fellow shadow frowned, recognizing the look in her eyes, feeling the energy beginning to build. She was directing all of her fire into something, pouring her very being into one, last, final, desperate attack. In the old words of a certain smuggler, he had a very, VERY bad feeling about this...

_Uh-oh._

"He is not _your_ prince!" Saki spun, fixing the beast with a glowering expression, unaware that the real Yukiko at her feed had begun to stir. "He's not anyone's prince. He's _mine."_ A flick of her wrist battered the shadow with another of Lamia's nerve-wrenching poisons. "You just stay the fuck there and die like a good little shadow!"

_"If I can't have you...if I can't kiss you...feel you...hold you..._

Naruto frowned. "Saki."

"Shut up!" she snapped. "I have this under control." She did not, in fact, have anything under control. The shadow in Lamia's grasp began to writhe and buck; physically fighting to escape from within the confines of its captor. Lamia uttered another hearstopping hiss, visibly cringing as the phoenix began to sear her scales. Still she held on, crushing the bird's bones. In hindsight, it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

...if...I can't...have _him..._

"SAKI."

Shadow Yukiko cried out, her read feathers burning with an eerie, otherwordly light as the fire within detonated.

"THEN NO ONE CAN!"

"Saki, get down!" Naruto raised an arm. "She's gonna bl-"

_Then things truly went pearshaped._

**A/N: FINALLY! *Flops onto back* This chapter was hell on the nerves, and HELL to write. Hope you enjoyed it, and the much needed insight as to Naruto's...condition. Yes, he was once human, an once a shinobi. That was a looooong time ago. As you can see he's aged rather well-not at all?!-over the centuries. He also has a bit of a complex, with wanting to live his life to the fullest, while at the same time satisfy all those who desire his affections. Poor boyo. But what, oh, what, caused his metamorphosis into a shadow? But all the threats from his past are dead now...right? Hopefully I've peaked your interest with this and the upcoming battle and difference to the Persona realm. **

**Hopefully you're looking forward to the eventual arrival o Naoto as much as I am, so...**

**...review, WOULD YOU KINDLY? AND VOTE FOR THE DECISION! The next decision marker will involve Chie and Yukiko, as well as be every...entertaining. *stifles nose bleed* I'll have actual lemon posted soon, so look forward to 'em! Though I don't know how I'm going to top this chapter, I'll just have to try, won't I? Be sure to review!**

**And of course enjoy the preview this time, but enjoy this little omake first:**

**(Omake)**

_Saki's face was deceptively calm as she shouldered the bloodied baseball bat._

_Her skirt ripped from the battle, her blouse severed, she looked every bit the angry yakuza that Naruto suspected her to be. It was almost funny, seeing this angry, demented side of her. At least it would've been, if she didn't look like she was about to clobber him with that bat..._

_"Now, then," she began to turn, slowly, firmly enunciating each syllable, "Why were you-_

_YOINK!_

_When she turned her attention back to Naruto, the blond was already well out of the room._

_"EXIT STAGE LEFT, 'TTEBAYO!"_

_"Come back here, coward!"_

* * *

><p><em>Naruto exhaled harshly, expelling an angry breath through his nose.<em>

_"So," he began pointedly, "Let me get this straight. You thought, somehow, that it would be a good idea to, and I quote, let me decide. Ah!" His eyes cut to Saki when she opened her mouth. "Let me finish. Basically, its being left for me to choose which one of you I want to be with. That's it?"_

_There was a silence._

_"Nope." His body spun away, walking back towards the television. "Not doing it."_

_"WHAT?!_

_His head poked out of the screen, annoyed._

_"Don't you "WHAT?!" me. I already told you._

_If I have to choose..._

_He leaned forwards._

_...then I choose you both."_

_Yukiko and Saki colored mightily._

_"But-_

_Whatever else might've been said died the moment he kissed them. Just for a moment, lips touching, brushing, then he was gone again._

_Yukiko swooned._

_"Why do I feel like we've just been trolled..._

**Hope ya liked it! R&R! =D**


End file.
